Reincarnation
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: Dua insan berbeda dunia. Takdir pernah memisahkan keduanya. Apakah mereka akan kembali bersama? Narusasu. Mature. Warning Inside. #BirthdaySasuke2017 #NaruSasuFairytale #Senior
1. Bagian I

Alkisah, beribu-ribu tahun sebelum abad dua puluh. Seluruh kehidupan didominasi oleh kekuatan dewa. Manusia adalah rakyat jelata. Hidup menyembah dewa yang tak kasat mata. Patung diukir. Kuil dibangun. Dupa dan seserahan berhamburan. Tak ada hari tanpa menyembah.

Manusia bukanlah makhluk yang ditinggikan. Tidak ada satu pun yang derajatnya setara dengan dewa. Baik kekayaan, kebaikan, keadilan, bahkan kecantikan dan ketampanan. Tak ada manusia yang mampu menyaingi.

Namun, suatu hari, Aphrodite, sang Dewi Kecantikan, menemukan satu sosok yang membuatnya geram. Ia adalah ratu dari semua ratu kecantikan. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang mampu menyaingi parasnya. Seluruh dewa memuja. Tak ada yang sanggup menolak dirinya.

Lalu, sosok itu muncul. Membuat ricuh kaum manusia. Ia dipuja dan diagung-agungkan. Nama sang Dewi disandingkan dengan namanya. Manusia bilang:

"Oh, wahai keturunan Aphrodite Yang Menawan. Kami jatuh oleh parasmu. Kami merelakan seluruh tubuh ini untukmu."

Para manusia penuh napsu, meneriakkan kalimat itu berulangkali. Bergema. Bergaung. Hingga langit ke tujuh, tempat Aphrodite berada.

Dewi Kecantikan murka. Tak sudi namanya disandingkan oleh keturunan manusia. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kamar. Membuka lemari rahasia dan mengambil cermin besar. Berserulah ia dengan keras.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana rupa manusia terkutuk itu!"

Cermin yang menampilkan wajahnya perlahan bergelombang. Riaknya seperti air. Bayangan mulai berubah. Wajah cantik Aphrodite berubah menjadi bayangan orang lain. Sang Dewi Kecantikan bertambah murka. Manusia terkutuk—sebutan darinya—ternyata berparas sangat cantik. Surainya seperti arang. Berkilau diterpa terik matahari. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti susu. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah muda. Sepasang mata hitam itu terlihat tajam, sekaligus lembut.

Satu kata terlintas di dalam kepala; Menawan.

Tak sudi mengakui kecantikan manusia tersebut, Aphrodite meneriakkan nama salah satu anaknya. Sang Dewa Cinta dan Gairah Seksual, Eros. Putranya datang dengan tubuh telanjang. Bentuknya indah. Melambangkan gairah seksual para lelaki. Ia jatuh berlutut dan menunduk dengan sopan.

"Apa yang bisa Hamba lakukan untuk meredakan amarahmu, Ibunda?"

Aphrodite berteriak. Menyebut hukuman yang pantas untuk manusia terkutuk. "Buat manusia itu jatuh cinta dengan lelaki paling buruk rupa di bumi!"

Eros mengangguk patuh. Rambut yang pirang menawan bergerak lembut ketika ia menengadah. Tersenyum lebar ke arah ibunda tersayang. "Siap laksanakan, Ibunda."

Maka, dengan titah yang diberikan oleh Ibunda Aphrodite, turunlah Eros ke bumi. Ia terbang, melayang menuju tempat manusia terkutuk itu tinggal. Sebuah istana megah terpampang di hadapan. Lenteranya menyala dengan terang. Banyak sekali lelaki berkumpul di depan istana. Menyerukan nama seseorang berulang kali.

"Putri Psyche! Putri Psyche! Jadikan Hamba suamimu! Akan Hamba buat engkau bahagia!"

"Oh, Putri Psyche yang Agung! Hamba terjerat oleh parasmu yang menawan! Jadikan Hamba suami keduamu!"

"Wahai Putri Psyche keturunan Aphrodite, parasmu mengalihkan dunia! Hamba rela menjadi suami ketiga!"

Seruan-seruan semakin keras. Membahana di seluruh istana. Eros melayang tanpa busana. Tak kasat oleh mata manusia. Ia terbang ke dalam istana yang mewah. Manusia lain yang berada di dalam, terlihat bingung. Bagaimana membuat keributan di luar sana berhenti?

Eros terkekeh. Dalam hati meragukan kecantikan manusia terkutuk yang dimaksud oleh Ibunda Aphrodite. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai tertinggi istana. Sebuah kamar adalah tempat pemberhentiannya.

Gelap. Tak ada cahaya. Lentera tak dinyalakan. Eros mengerutkan kening. Ia terbang mengitari kamar. Menemukan sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Tubuhnya ramping dan semampai. Begitu menawan terkena sinar rembulan.

Eros mengeluarkan panah cinta dan busur. Bersiap untuk menembak. Tali busur ditarik ke belakang. Mata biru memincing, membidik sasaran. Tak dinyana, sosok yang menjadi sasaran berbalik. Saat itulah, manik kebiruan Eros membelalak. Jantungnya berdebar. Tali busur mengendur. Ia terpana. Menatap tanpa berkedip. Panah hendak disimpan kembali, tapi tak sengaja mata panah itu menggores telunjuk.

Jatuh cintalah Eros kepada manusia terkutuk bernama Psyche.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eros membangkang. Perintah Ibunda tak didengar. Ia menatap rupa Psyche. Cantiknya memang setara dengan Aphrodite. Sejak awal melihat, ia memang sudah jatuh hati pada Psyche.

Hari pun berlalu. Aphrodite menunggu dengan sabar tentang kabar pernikahan manusia terkutuk tersebut. Namun, setelah berbulan-bulan menunggu, ia tak jua mendapatkan kabar. Sangsi dengan putranya sendiri, ia kembali membuka lemari. Bertanya kepada cermin ajaib tentang manusia terkutuk.

"Tunjukkan aku di mana manusia terkutuk itu berada!"

Cermin bergelombang menampilkan penampilan yang sangat mengejutkan. Psyche masih hidup normal tanpa kekasih. Satu hal yang membuat Aphrodite semakin murka adalah keberadaan Eros di dalam istana megah. Putranya sedang memandangi Psyche dengan tatapan cinta.

Aphrodite akhirnya mengetahui bahwa putranya, Eros, membangkang dari perintah. Kemurkaan Sang Dewi Kecantikan menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ia berteriak. Meneriakkan nama Eros dengan keras hingga bumi bergetar.

Eros yang menyadari bahwa sang Ibunda sudah mengetahui perilakunya pun kembali ke langit ke tujuh. Ia memandangi Psyche untuk yang terakhir kali. Lalu berbisik lirih.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Putri Psyche."

Langit ke tujuh penuh kemurkaan. Eros dihukum berdiam diri di dalam kamar selama beberapa bulan. Ucapan penuh ampun tak diperdulikan. Aphrodite menghukum anaknya sendiri.

Di dalam kamar, Eros tak hilang akal. Ia tahu bahwa sang Ibunda akan kembali mengganggu Psyche. Akhirnya, ia membuat sebuah ramalan.

 _Tidak akan ada yang mampu menyakiti Psyche selama beberapa bulan. Ia akan menemukan cinta di sebuah goa di gunung keramat._

Ramalan itu terdengar hingga istana. Orangtua Psyche merasa takut. Ibunda Ratu menangisi nasib pahit anaknya. Sebaliknya, Psyche justru terlihat tenang. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan disakiti dan diganggu oleh para lelaki di luar sana. Ia memohon izin kepada kedua orangtua untuk pergi ke gunung keramat. Memenuhi ramalan.

Melihat kegigihan Psyche, Raja dan Ratu pun luluh. Ia memberi izin. Kakak kandung Psyche memberikan belati untuk perlindungan. Bekal makan disiapkan. Manusia tercantik di bumi, siap untuk menemukan cinta sejati.

Perjalanan Psyche penuh dengan rintangan. Bukan karena diganggu oleh para lelaki, tetapi karena medan menuju gunung keramat yang sangat berbahaya. Ia harus melewati sungai beraliran deras, jurang yang becek, hingga jembatan kayu yang sudah usang. Setiap rintangan, ia lewati dengan gigih dan tak kenal takut. Dewa Angin, Zephyrus, iba melihat perjuangan Psyche. Ia menciptakan angin yang besar, menerbangkan Psyche ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Gunung keramat terlihat menyeramkan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Dewa Angin, Psyche kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Gelapnya hutan belantara tak membuatnya takut. Ia melangkah dengan pasti. Sebelum hari mulai gelap, ia sudah sampai di sebuah goa.

"Hamba sudah di sini. Akan Hamba tunggu sampai engkau muncul, wahai jodohku."

Eros tersenyum senang. Ia tak sabar untuk bebas dan segera turun ke bumi, menemui sang pujaan hati. Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Bulan berganti bulan. Tak dirasa sudah genap enam bulan Eros terkurung di dalam kamar. Pun, Psyche menunggu di dalam goa sendirian. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Eros turun ke bumi. Ia terbang dengan cepat menuju gunung keramat.

Malam hari menyelimuti bumi. Psyche tertidur di atas dedaunan. Gaunnya sudah kusam. Namun, fisiknya masih cantik. Kulit putih tak pernah kusam, bahkan bekas gigitan nyamuk tak terlihat. Rambutnya tetap sehitam arang dan berkilau indah. Eros terpana. Tak menyangka kecantikan Psyche tetap bertahan meski di tempat yang kumuh.

Malam itu, Psyche disentuh dengan kenikmatan. Goa yang gelap, membuatnya tak mampu melihat. Eros berbisik rindu. Merengkuh tubuh semampai yang indah. Psyche mendesah. Mengusap dada bidang berotot yang mengagumkan. Keduanya bermadu kasih hingga pagi menjelang.

Eros hanya mampu menyentuh Psyche saat malam tiba. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan wujud asli.

"Bila kau melihat wujud asliku. Aku takut, engkau akan pergi meninggalkanku, Putri Pscyhe. Lalu kebahagiaan akan sirna."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ungkapan jujur itu tak membuat Eros luluh. Selama dua bulan, mereka terus berhubungan. Memanaskan malam yang dingin. Perasaan suntuk mulai menjangkiti hati Psyche. Ia ingin melihat rupa sang kekasih. Ia ingin menciuminya dengan pasti. Pun, rasa rindu terhadap keluarga semakin menjadi.

Pagi hari, saat matahari baru mengintip. Psyche lari dari hutan. Ia menangis sepanjang jalan. Dewa Angin yang iba, kembali membantu. Ia membuat angin besar dan menerbangkan Psyche ke istana megah.

Psyche yang malang menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami selama delapan bulan tinggal di goa. Ratu menangis. Raja menyuruh prajurit untuk ke gunung keramat, memenggal lelaki brengsek yang telah meniduri anaknya. Kakak kandung Psyche ikut bertempur. Satu minggu kemudian, Raja mendapat kabar bahwa seluruh pasukan beserta putra sulungnya tewas dalam perjalanan.

Sedih dan terluka dirasakan oleh Psyche. Ia meringkuk di dalam kamar. Menangisi kepergian kakak tercinta hingga tertidur. Di alam mimpi, ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Awalnya, ia mengira bahwa sosok tersebut adalah sang kekasih. Namun, ternyata adalah kakak tercinta.

 _"Psyche-ku yang cantik. Pergilah ke gunung keramat. Bawa obor dan belati yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Kekasihmu adalah monster. Bunuh dia sebelum membunuhmu. Balaskan dendam kakakmu ini."_

Keringat membasahi tubuh ketika Psyche terbangun. Tanpa menunggu matahari keluar dari bumi, ia melesat ke luar istana. Tangan kiri membawa obor, sementara belati di tangan kanan. Napas putus-putus ketika melewati rintangan. Dewa Angin kembali membantu untuk yang ketiga kali dengan perasaan gundah.

Sampailah Psyche ke gunung keramat. Ia berlari menuju goa tempat kekasihnya menunggu.

"Putriku, kenapa lama sekali."

Suara sang kekasih mengalun dengan indah. Psyche yang lelah dimakan kesedihan, mendekatkan obor ke arah sang kekasih. Wajah Eros terlihat samar. Namun, sayang, api menjalar dengan cepat. Membakar tubuh Eros.

Bukannya mati, api tersebut mendadak padam. Eros murka dan menghardik Psyche.

"Beraninya kau membakar kekasihmu sendiri! Aku tidak sudi mencintai seseorang yang tak sanggup memercayai kekasihnya!"

Eros terbang meninggalkan Psyche yang menangis. Rasa bersalah membuat pikirannya tak mampu berpikir jernih. Hari itu juga, ia menusukkan belati milik sang kakak ke perut. Merobek kulit putih yang terciprat darah merah.

Kabar kematian Psyche dibawa ke seluruh negeri oleh angin besar. Dewa Angin yang selalu mengawasi merasa iba. Ia mendatangi Eros di langit ke tujuh. Memberikan kabar kematian Psyche yang membuat putra Aphrodite itu menyesal. Ia menangis. Meraung di dalam kamar.

Hujan membasahi bumi ketika jenazah Psyche dikebumikan. Eros datang dengan rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa. Ia memandangi peti mati kekasih pujaan tuk terakhir kali. Tanah mulai melapisi peti. Sesak di dalam dada mengiris hati. Eros memandang getir.

Petir menyambar ketika putra Aphrodite meneriakkan sumpah. Seluruh dewa mengawasi dari singgasana. Menatap ketulusan cinta yang penuh penyesalan dari Dewa Cinta. Suara teriakan itu menggelegar. Tak gentar oleh halilintar.

"Aku, Eros, Putra Aphrodite, bersumpah di hadapan para Dewa dan Dewi yang Agung. Aku akan menjemput Psyche dan menghilangkan rasa kekecewaan di dalam hatinya. Aku bersumpah... akan selalu mencintai Putri Psyche seorang. Hingga tiba saatnya nanti, aku akan membuatnya abadi di sisiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reincarnation (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **Naruto x Sasuke | God!Naruto x Human!Sasuke | Male x Male | DramaRomanceComedy | Mature Content | R18 | EXPLICIT SEX SCENE NEXT CHAPTER | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC | #BirthdaySasuke2017 | #NaruSasuFairytale | #Senior | for all Narusasu fans.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

"Begitulah ceritanya."

Sasuke memandang malas ke arah sosok pirang yang kini sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Hampir dua jam pria itu bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Apa itu tadi? Dewa Yunani? Demi apapun, hantu saja Sasuke tidak percaya, apalagi dewa dari negeri nun jauh di seberang sana?

Helaan napas terdengar sangat lelah. Ia berujar dengan nada malas. "Sudah selesai?"

Pria yang mengaku Dewa Eros itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sederet gigi yang rapi dan putih. Sasuke mendecih.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eros."

"Tsk. Nama aslimu, tolol."

Kening mengerut tak suka. Baru pertama kali ini ia dipanggil tolol oleh golongan manusia. Pria pirang itu menggeram kesal. "Aku tidak tolol!"

Sasuke memutar mata malas. Dua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Ya, kau dungu atau apapun sebutan lain dari bodoh dan tolol."

"Hei! Aku bukan keduanya!—atau bahkan ketiganya!"

Sasuke mulai lelah. Ia memijat pelipis yang berdenyut. Tanpa ada pria pirang tolol ini saja hidupnya sudah pusing. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadirannya yang sangat misterius. Sedari tadi, ia terus memikirkan bagaimana bisa pria pirang yang telanjang ini masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Menerobos masuk? Tidak mungkin. Keamanan di apartemen mewah itu sangat luar biasa. Kecoa saja tidak mungkin bisa masuk. Kunci duplikat? Itu juga tidak mungkin. Memerlukan sidik jari atau kode rahasia untuk mengakses pintu berbahan besi itu. Masuk lewat jendela? Tidak. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua puluh tiga. Mustahil untuk memanjat dari lantai dasar.

Manik jelaga kembali menatap pria pirang yang masih tersenyum memandangnya. Risih luar biasa. Mimpi apa dia semalam, sampai harus berhadapan dengan orang gila seperti ini.

Tak tahan melihat tubuh polos pria pirang yang mengaku bernama Eros ini, akhirnya Sasuke melempar celana kain yang cukup besar.

"Pakai. Itu milik kakakku."

Kain diambil dan diamati dengan baik. "Apa ini?"

"Celana. Otakmu tumpul atau bagaimana?" Sasuke menjawab dengan judes. "Sudah pakai saja."

Menuruti perintah Sasuke, pria pirang itu berdiri, beranjak dari ranjang besar. Kemaluan besar menggantung, membuat manik jelaga membulat. Tak percaya bahwa ada orang yang memiliki kemaluan besar dan panjang seperti itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, celana terpasang dengan apik. Di luar dugaan, ukurannya masih sedikit kekecilan.

Sasuke bisa melihat tonjolan di selangkangan pria itu. Menggembung tidak tahu diri. _Sialan_ , makinya pelan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya, bersusah payah untuk tidak memandang tonjolan di bawah sana. "Bila kau menjawab Eros lagi, kulempar kau ke luar jendela."

Pria pirang itu terkekeh. Ia kembali duduk di atas ranjang. "Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

Pria bersurai jelaga mengangguk paham. "Kau masuk ke sini dari mana?"

Jendela besar yang terbuka ditunjuk. "Dari sana."

Si Naruto ini memanjat dari lantai dasar? Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak. Pasti dia berbohong.

"Kau loncat dari lantai dasar? Jangan bercanda. Kau bukan _Spiderman_."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnnya yang tampan sekali. "Tidak. Aku terbang. Dan apa itu _man-man_?"

Orang keparat mana yang mencekoki si pirang ini dengan lem kayu super kuat? Syaraf di otaknya mungkin sudah rusak parah, hingga mampu membual dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Sasuke memandang dengan wajah datar. Berusaha tetap sabar dan tidak termakan emosi. Satu keputusan telah tertanam di dalam kepala; Si pirang ini memang sudah gila dan kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Diam-diam, ia memeriksa layar ponsel. Mencari nama Suigetsu dan menyuruh asistennya itu untuk mencari informasi pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang hilang. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ada orang gila yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen miliknya!

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Putri Psyche," ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh kerinduan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. Menatap Naruto dengan kening mengerut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan Putri Psycho?"

"Erm... Psyche, bukan Psycho," ucap Naruto mengoreksi.

Sasuke memutar mata malas. " _Whatever_. Psyche atau Psycho, aku tidak perduli."

Pandangan kembali tertuju pada ponsel. Memeriksa nama-nama pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang diduga meloloskan diri. Dalam hati ia memaki pihak rumah sakit yang tidak kompeten. Orang gila saja berhasil lolos. Ia mengusap layar ponsel berulang kali. Atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas. Tidak ada wajah yang ia cari. Si Naruto pirang yang mengaku Dewa Eros ini tidak ada sama sekali di daftar pasien.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sasuke tersentak. Kursi kayu yang ia duduki goyang. Hampir saja ia terjengkang, kalau saja tangan besar itu tidak menahan tubuhnya. Dada bidang terpampang di wajah. Wajah putih merona merah. Di luar dugaan, aroma tubuh Naruto benar-benar menggairahkan. Perpaduan wangi cendana dan jeruk yang segar. Merasuk ke dalam indera penciuman.

"Psyche? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara _baritone_ yang menggoda, melantun dengan tenang. Sasuke menggeleng. Ia turun dari bangku dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku bukan Psyche."

Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Ia kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Tempat itu menjadi favorit, semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kamar Sasuke. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Lemari pakaian dibuka lebar. Sasuke melepaskan dasi dan menyimpannya di salah satu laci. Satu kancing kemeja dilepas. Ia ingin mandi secepat mungkin, menyegarkan tubuh dari segala macam penat.

"Sasuke."

"Sekarang namamu adalah Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengangguk. Memilih diam dan mengamati tubuh ramping Sasuke dari belakang. Pintu lemari kembali ditutup. Pria berambut _raven_ itu melangkah pelan menuju lorong kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya, ia sudah bangkit dari duduk. Hendak mengikuti.

"Mandi."

Senyum mesum memenuhi wajah. Sasuke tiba-tiba merinding. "Aku ikut!"

"Tidak!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Wajah murung terlihat dengan jelas. Decihan terdengar sebagai jawaban.

"Diam di sana dan jangan menyusul masuk."

 _BLAM_

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan keras. Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Ia duduk di atas ranjang—lagi. Kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada bidang. Pandangan terus tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Berharap pujaan hati keluar dengan telanjang bulat.

Sudah lama ia menunggu saat ini tiba. Dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu ia mendapatkan kabar dari Dewi Kelahiran, Hera, bahwa reinkarnasi dari Putri Psyche telah lahir kembali ke bumi. Beribu-ribu tahun setelah peristiwa naas yang membuat putri tercantik di bumi itu tewas.

Putri Psyche lahir kembali dengan fisik yang berbeda. Kini, di abad dua puluh, di masa modern, ia terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki. Aphrodite yang mendengar kabar tersebut, tertawa dengan lebar. Mengasihani seorang putri yang dulu dipuja dan disebut setara dengannya, kini lahir menjadi seorang pria. Hera menggeleng, tersenyum kecil.

"Wahai Aphrodite, kelahiran Putri Psyche yang baru tidak akan memutuskan takdir. Ia lahir sebagai seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dan menawan. Kelak, ia akan menjadi pria yang mampu menaklukan hati wanita maupun pria."

Naruto terkekeh. Mengingat perkataan Dewi Hera membuatnya merasa beruntung. Kekasih pujaan terlahir kembali. Wujudnya memang berbeda. Namun, sejak pertama kali ia memandang manik jelaga itu, ia tahu bahwa hatinya masih terjerat oleh orang yang sama.

Perlu menunggu selama dua puluh tiga tahun, agar Aphrodite mengizinkan Eros turun ke bumi. Dewi Kecantikan itu tak kuasa melihat putranya terus memandangi cermin ajaib. Mengawasi bocah kecil yang tampan tumbuh dewasa. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa iba. Maka, dengan berat hati, ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk turun ke bumi.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa reinkarnasi dari Putri Psyche akan tumbuh sedemikian menawan. Fisiknya nyaris serupa. Berambut hitam berkilau, manik jelaga yang tajam namun menggetarkan jiwa, bibir tipis merah muda, dan kulit putih bak porselen. Menawan dan menggoda.

Sangat disayangkan, Sasuke tidak memiliki ingatan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dewi Hera sudah memberikan hipotesis tentang hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kehidupan Sasuke sebelumnya berlangsung beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Akan sangat mustahil bila di masa sekarang, pria tampan itu sanggup mengingat semua. Namun, ada satu hal yang masih tersimpan kuat di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke mengenai masa lalu, yaitu rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka mengeluarkan sedikit uap panas. Manik kebiruan berkedip beberapa kali. Memandang takjub. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melingkari pinggang. Menutupi bagian terlarang dari pandangan mata biru yang lapar. Ia berjalan dengan tenang. Manik jelaga menatap Naruto sekilas.

Lemari pakaian kembali dibuka. Punggung telanjang terasa panas. Merasakan tatapan tajam dan intens sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk membuat sosok itu berhenti. Tubuh setengah telanjang tersentak. Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Pria pirang itu memandang dengan manik biru yang menggelap. Napas memburu. Ia bergerak semakin maju. Menghimpit Sasuke hingga punggung menempel dengan pintu lemari.

"N-naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto memejamkan mata. Wajah mendekat. Menghirup wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh setengah telanjang. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan. Menggelitik syaraf di sekitar telinga yang memerah.

"Kau... harum sekali, Sasuke," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak. "Aku suka. Aku selalu suka dengan aroma tubuhmu."

Tubuh tegap berotot merangsek maju. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Mendorong dada bidang itu agar menjauh. Perbedaan kekuatan terlihat dengan jelas. Naruto menunduk. Tubuhnya yang tinggi benar-benar mengurung dan menenggelamkan pria _raven_ di hadapannya.

"Psyche..."

Kening mengerut tidak suka. Sasuke mendelik galak. Entah kekuatan dari mana, ia mendorong dada Naruto dengan kuat. Membuat tubuh bidang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto terdiam. Terkejut dengan penolakan yang baru saja dilakukan sang kekasih pujaan.

"P-putri—

"Aku bukan putrimu!" Sasuke berseru dengan napas memburu. Dua alisnya tertekuk. Wajah merah karena marah. Manik jelaga itu mendelik galak. "Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu, bodoh! Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tubuh tinggi tersentak. Teriakan itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Manik kebiruan terlihat sayu. Berpendar penuh penyesalan. Lagi. Ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Sasuke...," panggil Naruto pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Berusaha menggapai sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan napas memburu. "Sasuke... a-aku—

"Jangan mendekat."

Langkah itu berhenti. Jarak di antara dua pria hanya tersisa kurang dari satu meter. Sasuke menatap dengan tajam. Ada binar aneh di dalam sana. Membuat tubuh Naruto tersengat aliran listrik yang menyakitkan.

"Kubiarkan kau di sini hingga pagi menjelang," ucap Sasuke. "Jika esok hari aku masih melihat kepala pirangmu di sini. Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi."

Beberapa helai pakaian—termasuk dalaman—disambar sembarangan dari dalam lemari. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Pintu tertutup rapat. Suaranya keras. Menyadarkan Naruto akan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Awal pertemuan yang sangat buruk.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut sakit. Mata mengerjap perlahan. Sinar matahari merangsek masuk dari sela jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia melirik heran. Sebelum tidur, ia ingat sekali kalau jendela itu tertutup rapat. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sasuke bangkit dari tidur. Duduk dengan kepala menyandar.

Kamarnya sunyi seperti biasa. Ia tinggal sendiri. Jadi, tidak heran bila Sasuke merasa terbiasa dengan kesunyian seperti ini. Namun, ada perasaan aneh di dalam dada. Seperti rasa kehilangan.

Mulut menguap lebar ditutup dengan punggung tangan. Sasuke merentangkan tangan. Merilekskan otot punggung yang sedikit kaku. Dua kaki menjuntai di atas lantai. Ia siap berdiri saat pandangannya tertuju pada benda aneh di atas meja nakas.

Sebuah kerang kecil berwarna putih. Tergeletak di dekat lampu tidur. Sasuke tidak pernah mengoleksi atau membawa barang seperti itu ke dalam kamar. Rasa penasaran menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda kecil tersebut. Secara kasat mata, kerang itu tidak terlihat aneh. Sama persis dengan kerang yang berhamburan di pinggir pantai atau di toko suvenir.

Kening mengerut bingung. Ia dekatkan kerang tersebut ke hidung. Keanehan mulai terasa. Tidak ada aroma garam laut atau replika plastik. Aroma yang menguar dari kerang itu sangat familiar. Cendana dan jeruk.

" _Sasuke_."

Suara itu terdengar dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke tersentak. Nyaris menjatuhkan kerang kecil yang ia pegang. Surai _raven_ memandang ke sekeliling. Tidak ada orang lain. Namun, ia yakin sekali bahwa suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu adalah Naruto.

" _Sasuke, ini aku. Eros—err, maksudku Naruto._ "

Mata jelaga memandang kerang putih dengan datar. Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Baru saja suara itu keluar dari kerang putih yang ada di tangannya. Tidak. Mungkin ia masih di dalam mimpi.

" _Kutinggalkan kerang ini sebagai pesan untukmu._ "

Sepasang mata mengerjap beberapa kali. Oke, kerang laut mampu mengeluarkan suara. Orang tolol mana yang bisa tenang dengan keanehan seperti ini di pagi hari? Jawabannya adalah, Sasuke.

"Pesan apa yang ingin kau—

" _Ah, ya. Kerang ini tidak seperti benda aneh yang biasa kalian bawa. Benda yang bisa membuat kalian saling bertukar kabar—duh, apa sih namanya?—Epon? Elepon? Klepon?—yah, pokoknya itu. Kerang ini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan secara sepihak._ "

Sasuke berdeham. Merasa bodoh karena—baru saja—hendak bertanya kepada si bodoh pirang itu. Berpikir bahwa meraka dapat bercakap secara langsung. Ia tatap kerang putih tak berdosa dengan tajam. Berhadap benda itu meleleh sekarang juga. Merasa pesan yang akan disampaikan oleh Naruto tidaklah penting, ia letakkan kembali kerang putih di atas meja nakas.

Kaki jenjang yang putih melangkah pelan di atas lantai berlapis karpet beludru. Bar kecil dalam kamar adalah tujuannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak susu dari lemari pendingin. Menuangkan cairan putih yang dingin itu ke dalam gelas bening. Mata jelaga memerhatikan kerang putih yang masih mengeluarkan suara _baritone_.

" _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke...,_ " sebelah alisnya naik, memandang penasaran. " _...erm—aku sedikit malu sebenarnya...,_ " Sasuke mendengus. Pria dewasa mana yang meninggalkan pesan dan malu-malu? Norak. " _...semalam Dewi Kebijaksanaan memberiku saran untuk melakukan ini, jadi aku sedikit kurang percaya diri._ "

Cairan putih berhenti mengisi gelas. Sasuke memegang kotak susu. Terdiam. Memandang kerang putih yang hening sejenak. Barusan Naruto menyebut siapa? Dewi Kebijaksanaan? Maksudnya itu adalah Dewi Athena? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke mendengus. Pria dewasa yang tergila-gila dengan cerita dewa-dewa Yunani. Menggelikan.

Susu diteguk perlahan. Sasuke mulai malas untuk mendengarkan suara Naruto yang mulai terdengar lagi.

" _Maafkan aku karena datang dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam tempat tinggalmu._ "

Gelas kosong diletakkan di atas meja bar. Kotak susu kembali diraih. Cairan putih mengisi gelas sampai penuh. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" _Aku menunggu kesempatan ini selama dua puluh tiga tahun._ "

"Apa?"

Ah, ternyata pria raven ini masih menyimak.

" _Dewi Athena mengatakan padaku bahwa reaksi yang kau tunjukkan semalam memang wajar. Aku datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menceritakan semua masa lalu kita. Wajar bila kau menganggapku hanya membual dan gila._ "

Sasuke mendengus. Menenggak susu dingin dengan sekali tegukan. Gelas kosong diletakkan di atas wastafel. Kran dinyalakan. Sepasang telinga masih menyimak dengan baik.

" _Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah._ " Sasuke berhenti membilas gelas yang penuh busa. Manik jelaga menata aliran air dari kran. " _Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mengingatku. Mengingat kisah kita._ "

Gelas diletakkan dengan perlahan. Dua tangan meraih kain lap bersih, mengeringkan dengan gerakan cepat. Suara Naruto kembali mengalun.

" _Atas nama seluruh dewa dan dewi yang memperhatikan kita dari singgasana, aku bersumpah akan mencintai dan melindungimu._ "

Manik jelaga menatap kerang putih dengan datar. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir masuk ke dalam dada.

" _Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sasuke. Dan akan kubuat kau kembali mencintaiku._ "

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari kerang putih di atas meja nakas. Pesan telah berakhir. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Kepala kembali berdenyut. Memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Naruto membuatnya lelah.

Jujur saja, ia tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat pria pirang itu sebelumnya. Nama dan wajahnya terasa asing. Namun, aroma pria itu sangat familiar. Menimbulkan gejolak aneh di dalam dada. Ada rindu, gairah, dan sedikit kepedihan. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan dewa-dewa Yunani. Ia hanya sekadar tahu nama dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Tentu saja, ia sangat terkejut saat Naruto mengaku sebagai Dewa Cinta. Sosok yang selama ini disebut sebagai Cupid oleh masyarakat. Seingat Sasuke, Cupid digambarkan sebagai bocah laki-laki berambut keriting dan selalu telanjang. Bukan pria dewasa dengan tubuh indah dan wajah rupawan seperti Naruto.

Helaan napas terdengar sangat lelah. Sasuke memilih untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin mungkin akan membuat sakit di kepalanya menghilang. Pikiran tentang kebenaran sosok Naruto juga pasti akan luntur.

Ya, beberapa jam lagi si pirang itu pasti akan pergi dari pikiran.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Seharusnya setelah mandi air dingin, segala hal tentang Naruto akan pergi. Tak akan pernah terpikirkan lagi di dalam kepala. Seharusnya seperti itu. Atau paling tidak, itulah yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke seharian ini. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Isi kepala dipenuhi oleh semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Suigetsu harus membacakan ulang jadwal hari ini. Tak tahu bila dibalik pekerjaan, ada pikiran lain yang menyelip di dalam kepala atasannya.

Punggung menyandar dengan nyaman pada sandaran kursi kerja. Menatap lurus ke arah asisten setia yang berdiri di hadapan. Mulut komat-kamit membaca jadwal rapat dan pertemuan penting untuk esok hari. Sepasang mata jelaga berkedip beberapa kali. Pikirannya melayang.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak pagi tadi ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Suigetsu. Namun, selalu urung karena berbagai alasan. Entah karena tidak sempat sampai gengsi yang luar biasa. Ia takut dianggap sinting atau kerasukan oleh asistennya. Bagaimana pun juga, sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan itu bukanlah hal yang lumrah.

"Semua itu adalah jadwal rapat dan pertemuan untuk besok," ucap Suigetsu, beralih dari _tablet_ ukuran sedang di tangan menuju sosok Sasuke yang duduk manis dengan pandangan menerawang. "Sasuke?"

Sosok itu mengerjap pelan. Seakan baru sadar dari segala lamunan. "Ya. Terima kasih, Suigetsu. Kirimkan saja jadwalnya ke emailku."

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu."

Pria bergigi tajam itu mendengus pelan. Memasukkan _tablet_ ke balik jas berwarna hitam. "Kau tidak mungkin meminta dikirimkan _file_ jadwal rapat, bila mendengarku membacakannya untukmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu berapa kapasitas otakmu?"

Berteman dengan Sasuke sejak sekolah menengah atas membuat Suigetsu mengerti semua sifat dan sikap atasannya. Meski dulu hubungan keduanya tidak baik, tapi ia tahu semua tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Terima kasih kepada gadis-gadis dan segala gosip yang menyebar di sekolah.

"Jangan sok tahu," ucap Sasuke kalem. "Kirimkan saja dan jangan berisik."

Suigetsu terdiam. Tangan bersedekap di dada. Manik violet memandang lurus. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Sekilas, sosok _raven_ itu terlihat biasa saja. Diam, berwajar datar, tak banyak komentar. Namun, sebagai asisten dan orang kepercayaan Sasuke, ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu atasannya seharian ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Berani bersumpah, Suigetsu melihat pundak itu sedikit menegang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Helaan napas terdengar. "Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendengar ceritamu, seburuk apapun itu karena aku tahu kau tidak pandai bercerita."

Sasuke terdiam. Paham maksud perkataan Suigetsu. Sedikit tersanjung dengan loyalitas dari pria berambut putih itu. Beberapa detik, ia masih diam. Menimang keputusan; bercerita atau tidak, bertanya atau tidak.

"Apa kau tahu Eros?"

Suigetsu diam beberapa detik lalu menjawab dengan kening mengerut. "Maksudmu tari seluncur dari Katsuki Yuuri?"

"Siapa?"

Hening.

Ada kesalahpahaman. Suigetsu berdeham. "Maaf. Kukira kau sedang membicarakan atlet seluncur es Katsuki Yuuri yang kemarin sempat viral."

Sasuke memandang datar. Menyesali keputusan untuk bertanya pada asistennya. Suigetsu memang dapat diandalkan. Kinerjanya cepat dan nyaris tanpa kesalahan. Berbanding terbalik dengan jalan pikirannya yang terkadang menyeleweng.

"Jadi... Eros mana yang kau maksud?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan cengiran singkat.

"Dewa Eros," jawab Sasuke. "Dewa Cinta dari Yunani."

"Maksudmu Cupid?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Masyarakat sekarang mengenalnya dengan nama itu."

Suigetsu bergumam pelan. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Dia bocah cilik yang selalu telanjang dan membawa panah itu, 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya memberitahu dan mengklarifikasi bahwa sosok Cupid yang beredar di masyarakat tidaklah sama dengan kenyataan. Bocah cilik menggemaskan yang selalu membawa panah itu hanya gambar belaka. Cupid sesungguhnya adalah pria tampan beraroma memikat dan bertubuh menggoda.

"Kau percaya kalau dia ada?"

Tawa pelan adalah jawaban. Suigetsu menatap jenaka. "Hanya itu?"

"Ha?"

"Sejak pagi kau terlihat terganggu dengan sesuatu. Kupikir kau terlibat masalah dengan Itachi atau para pengagummu. Tapi masalah itu hanyalah perihal bocah telanjang dengan pantat semok bernama Cupid?"

Melempar Suigetsu keluar jendela dari lantai tertinggi Uchiha _Corp_ mungkin adalah ide yang bagus. Atau membuangnya di pembuangan sampah. Apapun itu, asalkan Sasuke puas dan bahagia.

Manik jelaga menatap dengan datar sekaligus tajam. Ia berujar dengan nada perlahan. "Jawab saja, Hozuki."

Suigetsu menelan ludah. Sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi gahar hanya karena masalah Cupid?

"Erm— _well_ , jika kau bertanya apakah aku percaya atau tidak...," ucap Suigetsu, tengkuk diusap perlahan. "Aku percaya dewa itu ada. Cupid atau—siapa tadi? Eros? Aku percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar ada. Bocah telanjang itu pasti sangat menggemaskan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Sama sekali tidak menggemaskan."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Kau boleh pergi."

Kening mengerut dalam. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. "Itu saja?"

"Hn."

"Kau galau seharian hanya karena kepercayaan?"

Manik jelaga memandang lurus. "Ya."

Suigetsu menghela napas panjang. Lelah luar biasa. Sejak pagi, ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sering tidak fokus. Lalu sekarang, ia mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat tidak wajar. Apa urusannya Sasuke dengan dewa-dewa?

" _Well_ , kalau memang itu yang menganggu pikiranmu. Semoga jawabanku bisa membantu. Jangan lupa nanti malam kau ada makan malam dengan Itachi. Permisi, Sasuke."

Pintu berbahan kayu terbaik dan diplitur mengkilat tertutup pelan. Helaan napas langsung terdengar. Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggung. Ia putar kursi kebesaran ke samping. Pemandangan langit yang mulai dilapisi lembayung terlihat di jendela besar.

Andaikan Suigetsu tahu alasannya menggalau seharian, mungkin pria berambut putih itu akan tertawa. Mengatakan betapa bodohnya Sasuke, rela tidak fokus dalam bekerja hanya karena masalah pria pirang yang mengaku seorang dewa.

Hari terasa sangat panjang dan lelah. Nyaris seharian, Sasuke merasakan keanehan di dalam dada semenjak pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Makan malam bersama Itachi berlangsung di sebuah restoran keluarga. Bukan restoran mewah. Hanya restoran biasa di tengah kota. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke menuju tempat pertemuan dengan mobil sendirian. Tidak ada Suigetsu yang menemani, karena pertemuan malam itu memang bukan mengenai bisnis saja.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju restoran. Tidak ada pelayan yang menyambut. Kepala bersurai hitam itu menoleh kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok yang beberapa menit lalu memberitahu sudah berada di tempat terlebih dahulu. Pria berpakaian formal duduk di meja paling sudut.

Pria itu melambaikan tangan. Memberi atensi kepada beberapa pelanggan wanita yang diam-diam memperhatikan. Sasuke menghela napas. Melirik sekilas wanita di meja terdekat yang menatap penuh damba. Langkah kaki mengiringi dengan pelan menuju meja tempat Itachi duduk.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah. Aku baru saja sampai."

Dengusan terdengar pelan. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan pria bersurai panjang tersebut. "Kau sampai duluan lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Ya, dan itu bukan waktu yang lama," sambung Itachi dengan kalem.

Menyerah, Sasuke menggendikkan bahu. Pelayan datang membawa buku menu. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu menyadari bahwa Itachi belum memesan apapun. Manik jelaga yang tajam itu melirik sekilas, lalu memesan dua menu makanan. Sepasang manik jelaga lain memperhatikan dengan senyum.

"Kau masih ingat makanan kesukaanku," ucap Itachi setelah pelayan pergi membawa pesanan.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita tinggal bersama sebelum aku memutuskan pindah ke apartemen."

Kekehan terdengar. Dua bersaudara duduk makan malam bersama. Sebuah rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan setiap sebulan sekali. Itachi bekerja di luar negeri, mengurus saham Uchiha _Corp_ yang lain. Sebulan sekali ia akan kembali ke Jepang. Sekadar bertemu dengan keluarga dan mengecek saham yang dijalankan oleh adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke melepas jas hitam dan menggulung lengan kemeja. Terlihat lelah. "Baik."

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak begitu baik," ucap Itachi. "Ada masalah?"

Sasuke diam. Tak ingin menjawab. Dasi sudah dilonggarkan. Rasa sesak yang sejak tadi terasa mulai menghilang sedikit. Ia melirik ke samping kiri, melihat pemandangan dari jendela besar. Sedikit heran kenapa kakaknya selalu memilih restoran yang biasa saja untuk bertemu.

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Beberapa orang berseliweran dengan payung di tangan. Gerimis datang rintik-rintik. Pohon besar tepat di samping restoran memayungi seekor anjing kecil yang meneduh. Duduk di dekat tong sampah ukuran sedang. Menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan manik hitam kecil.

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan cerah seharian."

Sasuke mendengus. Mengalihkan pandangan dari anjing kecil. "Jangan pernah percaya pada ramalan cuaca. Itu hanya perkiraan."

"Begitu? Tapi dulu kau selalu rewel bila aku lupa bawa payung saat ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan turun hujan deras," ucap Itachi dengan senyum jenaka. Sasuke mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Pelayan datang dengan permisi. Menu pesanan diletakkan di atas meja. Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum. Membuat rona merah terlihat tipis di kedua pipi pelayan yang memohon undur diri.

"Penggoda, seperti biasa," komentar Sasuke setelah menyesap minumannya pelan.

"Siapa?"

Manik jelaga menatap malas. "Kau."

Itachi tertawa pelan. Jemari panjang meraih garpu dan pisau. "Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih."

Dengusan terdengar lagi. Tak ingin menjawab atau berkomentar, Sasuke memilih menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. Seharian ini ia hanya sempat mencicip susu di pagi hari. Napsu makannya menurun saat jam makan siang. Di sela santap malam, pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan dan kehidupan sehari-hari menjadi teman selingan.

Tak jauh dari restoran, dua orang—atau dua dewa sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang tinggi. Mengamati dua manusia sedang santap malam dengan tenang. Salah satu di antaranya adalah dewa tampan yang mengenakan celana _training_ kekecilan. Mata sebiru samudera tak henti menatap sosok menawan di dalam restoran.

"Dia reinkarnasi Psyche," ucap dewa berambut putih sambil bersedekap. Sosok di sampingnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Zephyrus sang Dewa Angin menoleh, sedikit terkejut. "Oh, benarkah?"

Naruto mendengus. Melirik Dewa Angin dengan tatapan malas. "Ayolah, Kakashi. Aku yakin kau sudah dengar tentang pertemuan kami."

Suara kekehan terdengar. "Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Naruto."

"Kau mendengar secara langsung atau tidak, ceritanya tidak akan berubah. Psyche tetap membenciku."

Hening.

Dua dewa yang akrab karena suatu peristiwa penting, kembali memandangi Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan pria lain. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merasa kesal saat melihat pria tersebut. Cara tersenyum, tatapan, dan perhatian kecil lain. Menebar perih di dalam dada. Rasa tak asing pun bangkit. Ia seperti pernah melihat pria yang kini sedang mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Kakashi bergumam. Mengusap dagunya perlahan. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau pria di samping Psyche terlihat familiar."

Hanya ucapan singkat dan terkesan asal-asalan. Namun, Naruto menoleh. Tak menyangka perasaannya pun sama dengan Dewa Angin. Bila semua itu hanya perasaannya saja, mungkin Naruto tidak akan memasang kerutan kening di wajah. Lain halnya, bila Kakashi pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa familiar dengan pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kakashi melirik. Memandang sepasang mata biru yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan binar kesedihan. "Silakan, Dewa Eros. Kujawab semampuku."

"Apa aku salah menganggap Sasuke sebagai Psyche?" Suara itu sedikit bergetar. "Aku tahu, ia hanya reinkarnasi dari Putri tercintaku. Wajar bila semua ingatan Psyche tentangku tidak berbekas. Aku paham itu. Namun, setiap aku memandang wajah itu, aku selalu melihat bayangan kekasihku, Putri Psyche."

Kesedihan terpancar dengan jelas dari raut dan sinar mata Naruto. Perasaan iba kembali muncul. Sama persis ketika Psyche berjuang untuk bertemu Eros di gunung keramat. Kakashi terdiam beberapa menit. Mengasihani takdir yang begitu kejam. Dewa Cinta, yang setiap hari menjodohkan manusia, kini sedang mengalami pahitnya cinta.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Naruto. Perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke adalah wajar. Bayangan Psyche pasti akan selalu ada, bila kau memandangnya. Pun, aku begitu," ujar Kakashi, berusaha memberikan jawaban terbaik.

"Namun, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentangmu, tentang kehidupannya yang lampau. Hal yang wajar jika ia kesal mendengarmu memanggil dengan nama Psyche—yang sama sekali asing baginya."

Naruto menoleh. Keningnya mengerut. Raut sedih dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Dengusan terdengar. Kakashi menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. "Maaf, Naruto. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi melihat Dewa Cinta meminta saran tentang percintaan pada dewa lain membuatku geli," ucapnya menahan tawa.

"Aku tahu. Itu sangat memalukan. Tolong jangan tertawa, Dewa Angin."

Kakashi berdeham. Tak tega untuk tertawa di hadapan Naruto yang kini sedang menunduk dengan wajah sendu. Pundak telanjang ditepuk cukup keras. Memberikan semangat tanpa kata.

"Kau hanya perlu membuat Sasuke mencintaimu. Lalukan dari awal. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Dewa Eros; Sasuke memang reinkarnasi Psyche, tapi di dunia ini, ia hidup sebagai Uchiha Sasuke."

Pundak telanjang terlihat menegang. Manik kebiruan membulat. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia menoleh perlahan. Menatap senyum tipis dari seorang Dewa Angin. Satu-satunya Dewa yang terlibat secara langsung dengan kisah cinta antara dirinya dan Psyche.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Kakashi bertanya dengan senyum tipis tak menghilang dari wajah.

Naruto mengangguk. Binar kesedihan menghilang. Aura positif mulai menguar dari tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

"Baguslah. Semoga berhasil, Dewa Eros. Kunantikan kisah cintamu yang bahagia," ucap Dewa Angin sambil membungkuk sopan. Dua dewa saling membungkuk hormat. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah keduanya. "Ah, satu lagi. Tolong pakai baju. Apa kau tidak masuk angin?"

Naruto terbahak. Tak menyadari ada sepasang manik jelaga yang memandang tajam.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sasuke menjalani seluruh hari dengan pikiran tak menentu. Terkadang, ia akan sangat fokus. Bekerja dengan serius dan tanpa cacat. Bertingkah seperti biasanya. Namun, di satu sisi lain, ia akan bertingkah seperti orang bingung. Bila ditanya oleh Suigetsu, pria _raven_ itu hanya menggeleng.

Saat merasa bingung, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Tidak fokus bekerja dan sering melamun. Ia akan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan pada Suigetsu. Mempercayai asistennya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia perbuat dalam rapat dan sebagainya. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Perasaan iba bercampur kesal selalu hadir saat melihat atasannya menggalau. Ingin rasanya membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke. Namun, pria itu selalu bungkam. Tak pernah mau berbagi cerita.

Pada hari ke delapan, kesabaran Suigetsu sudah habis. Usai rapat, ia mendatangi ruangan Sasuke. Tingkah abnormal atasannya itu kembali kambuh. Duduk di atas kursi sambil memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Pandangan fokus tak fokus. Jelas sekali sedang melamun.

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara."

Tak ada reaksi.

"Sasuke."

Manik jelaga sama sekali tidak melirik.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh itu tersentak. Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh. Raut terkejut terlihat dengan jelas.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Suigetsu menghela napas. Berusaha untuk lebih sabar lagi.

"Kalau sedang ada masalah, cerita padaku. Walaupun aku tidak pintar, tapi setidaknya masih bisa membantu sedikit."

Sepasang mata mengerjap pelan. Bibir tipis itu bergerak mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuat Suigetsu ingin makan beling saat itu juga.

"Siapa?"

Menahan marah sekaligus gemas, pria berambut putih itu menggeram pelan. Ia berjalan mengitari meja besar. Mendekati kursi Sasuke. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan atasannya yang duduk dengan kepala menengadah.

"Katakan."

"Ha?"

"Katakan siapa gadis itu."

Kening Sasuke mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan gadis mana yang membuatmu seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah lebih dari seminggu kau menggalau tidak ada sebab."

Kerutan bingung itu menghilang. Berganti dengan wajah datar. "Tidak ada gadis."

"Kalau begitu pria."

Sepasang mata sedikit mendelik tajam. "Apa?"

Suigetsu menggendikkan bahu. Delikan tajam dan garang sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia sudah kebal. Manik violet memutar malas. "Kau bilang tidak ada gadis. Jadi kusimpulkan saja kalau yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah seorang pria."

"Aku bukan gay."

"Dan aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau gay," tandas Suigetsu. "Atau ternyata kau menyukai pria itu?"

" _Shut it, Sui._ "

Suigetsu mendecak sebal. Keningnya mengerut dalam. Terlihat sekali kesabarannya sudah habis. " _Come on,_ Sasuke. Apa susahnya cerita? Aku asistenmu. Kau kira aku tidak lelah melihatmu galau seperti putus cinta selama seminggu ini?"

"Aku tidak galau, brengsek."

Dengusan sinis terdengar. "Tidak galau? Kau sering melamun sambil memandang ke luar jendela itu tidak galau?"

Sepasang kaki kembali melangkah. Kali ini menjauhi kursi Sasuke. Suigetsu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ruangan. Tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia menoleh memandang pria _raven_ yang kini sedang bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak masalah bila kau tidak ingin cerita. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Satu hal saja yang ingin aku katakan untukmu, entah ini bisa membantumu atau tidak," ucapnya dengan pelan. " _Temui orang itu_. Persetan dia gadis atau pria, aku tidak memusingkan orientasi seksualmu. Bila dua hari ke depan kau masih seperti ini, terpaksa akan kulaporkan pada Itachi. Permisi."

Pintu ditutup dengan pelan dari luar. Kalimat Suigetsu merasuk ke dalam pikiran. Lelah kembali menjangkiti tubuh. Helaan napas terdengar panjang. Manik jelaga memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan menerawang. Memikirkan semua perkataan asistennya.

Galau?

Sasuke mendengus. Galau tidak ada di dalam kamusnya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin menggalau. Ia hanya sedang bingung. Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal hadir di dalam hati. Menyalahkan satu sosok yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu selama seminggu lebih.

 _Temui orang itu._

Kalimat Suigetsu kembali terngiang. Bayangan sosok itu melintas di dalam pikiran. Bagaimana Sasuke menemui orang tersebut, bila orang itu menghilang selama seminggu?

Naruto.

Diam-diam, Sasuke telah mencari identitas nama itu. Tidak ada manusia satu pun yang bernama Naruto. Hal inilah yang membuatnya bingung. Apakah mungkin semua cerita dewa dan Psyche itu benar? Jika benar, bukankah berarti ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Putri Psyche yang—katanya—sanggup membuat Dewi Aphrodite dipenuhi oleh kecemburuan?

Dengusan terdengar. Sasuke menertawai pikirannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Putrsi Psyche. Bahkan mungkin kisah yang diceritakan Naruto itu sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak nyata. Begitu juga dengan kehadiran pria pirang tersebut.

Manik jelaga melirik jam di atas meja. Pukul satu siang. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum rapat divisi dimulai. Waktu makan siang pun sudah lewat. Mungkin mampir sebentar ke kantin untuk minum kopi tidak ada masalah.

Berkas di atas meja dirapikan. Kertas dan map penting diletakkan di sudut meja bersama dengan tumpukan lain. Benda putih yang familiar tertangkap di sudut mata. Sebuah kerang kecil tergeletak di atas meja, tepat di sebelah jam. Sasuke menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari sosok berambut pirang yang menjadi tersangka utama.

Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam ruangan. Hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Kerang diraih dengan telunjuk dan bujari. Manik jelaga menatap penasaran. Ada debar aneh di dalam dada yang menggelitik hingga perut.

" _Sasuke_."

Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar. Getar aneh mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Sasuke terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan saksama.

" _Jangan lupa makan ya. Bila kau tidak makan, kusembunyikan semua celana dalammu._ "

Sasuke mendengus. Menunggu kalimat bodoh apa lagi yang akan diucapkan oleh sosok pirang itu. Beberapa menit, tidak ada suara lagi. Kening mengerut bingung. Hanya itu? Kerang didekatkan ke telinga. Tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ kembali mengalun. Terdengar sangat jelas. Mengatakan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat wajah terasa panas.

" _Aku merindukanmu... Sasuke._ "

Kerang kembali diam. Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Benda kecil itu diletakkan di atas meja. Punggung kembali menyandar dengan gerakan cepat. Sasuke memandang langit-langit. Tangan kanan bergerak. Menyentuh dada sebelah kanan yang berdebar tidak karuan. Bibir digigit gemas. Wajah terasa panas.

Benda kecil berwarna putih kembali dilirik. Masih ada waktu dua puluh lima menit. Waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati makan siang. Ia raih kerang kecil itu dengan cepat. Memasukkan ke dalam saku jas. Kaki melangkah dengan perasaan tak karuan. Debar jantung masih cepat.

Siang itu, usai makan siang, Suigetsu dibuat terpana ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang rapat dengan wajah cerah.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah genap dua minggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama dengan Naruto. Setelah kemunculan kerang putih yang kedua, Sasuke mulai kembali fokus bekerja. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk melamun. Aura yang menguar berubah positif. Sebuah perubahan yang membuat Suigetsu terkejut dan bangga.

Setidaknya, pria berambut putih itu mengira bahwa yang mengubah tingkah Sasuke adalah kata-katanya.

Biarkan Hozuki Suigetsu terlena dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Berkas selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Sasuke yang beberapa hari lalu hobi melamun dan menitipkan berkas kepada Suigetsu, kini kembali rajin. Boss kerja cepat, asisten pun senang. Begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan Suigetsu ketika usai membacakan jadwal untuk esok hari sebelum waktu kerja habis.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Tak berniat untuk membantah ucapan Suigetsu tentang _'Ini semua karena kata-kataku kemarin siang'_ yang terus diulang seharian. Toh, pada kenyataannya, ucapan Suigetsu memang benar adanya. Terbukti dengan suasana hatinya yang berubah drastis usai mendengar suara sosok tersebut.

Sore berganti malam. Sasuke memasuki apartemennya dengan hati tenang. Tidak ada rasa bingung dan cemas. Entahlah, setelah mendengar suara Naruto, ia menjadi merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Pintu ditutup perlahan. Bunyi _klik_ pelan menandakan pintu sudah terkunci secara otomatis. Lampu menyala satu per satu. Sepasang kaki melangkah perlahan menuju kamar tidur utama.

Sepi seperti biasa.

Dasi dilonggarkan dan dilepas. Tergeletak di atas sofa kecil di dekat ranjang. Tubuh telentang di atas ranjang berlapis seprei berwarna _navy_. Mata terpejam. Menarik napas dengan dalam. Sebuah benda menggelinding jatuh dari saku. Kerang kecil berwarna putih menarik perhatian. Sisinya diraih oleh telunjuk dan bujari. Sepasang mata jelaga menatap.

 _Aku merindukanmu... Sasuke._

Kalimat itu terlintas di dalam kepala. Debar jantung tak membohongi. Namun, perasaan tetap tak menyadari. Sasuke mendengus. Ia bangkit untuk duduk. Meletakkan kerang kecil di atas nakas. Tepat di samping kerang sebelumnya.

Suara _tok tok_ terdengar pelan. Kening mengerut bingung. Kepala _raven_ menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tidak ada siapa pun di depan kamar. Toh, itu tidak mungkin. Pintu apartemen sudah terkunci otomatis. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menyelundup masuk.

Bunyi _tok tok_ kembali terdengar. Kali ini membuat Sasuke berdiri dari duduk. Ia melangkah. Menyusuri kamar. Mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Bila ia menemukan seekor tikus, ia akan melapor kepada pemilik apartemen.

Kaki melangkah mengitari kamar. Mulai dari bar kecil hingga kamar mandi. Tidak ada sesuatu atau benda yang membuat suara. Suara _tok tok_ terdengar lagi. Sangat dekat. Sasuke berjalan cepat dari koridor kamar mandi. Saat itu juga, manik jelaga terbelalak. Memandang jendela besar di dekat ranjang.

Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar. Memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk segera membuka pintu. Pria _raven_ berjalan dengan lambat. Menatap takjub pada sosok pirang yang melayang di udara. Jendela besar dibuka lebar. Sosok itu melayang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku mengetuk berulangkali, tapi kau mengelilingi kamar. Apa ada yang hilang?"

Sasuke diam beberapa detik.

"K-kau... terbang?"

Naruto mendengus. "Bukankah itu sudah pasti?"

"Sudah pasti dari mana?" Sasuke berseru. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa terbang tanpa alat bantu—tunggu, kau pakai apa di punggungmu."

Tubuh setengah telanjang diraba-raba. Sasuke mengecek semua kemungkinan. Ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Naruto berdiri dengan tangan menjulur ke depan. Pasrah saat tangan ramping nan halus itu meraba tubuh. Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah.

"Tidak ada," gumam Sasuke. "Tidak ada apapun."

Mata jelaga menatap takjub. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap Naruto yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Nah, sekarang kau percaya?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak ada manusia yang—

Naruto menatap dengan lembut. Tak ada seringai. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil. "Aku bukan manusia, Sasuke."

Sepatah kalimat itu mampu membungkam Sasuke. Pria _raven_ berdiri diam. Memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya, Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Kau sudah makan?

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bagus. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap hidangan di atas meja makan. Ada tiga menu utama dan dua menu penutup. Semuanya terlihat sangat enak. Pandangan kembali tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di seberang. Tersenyum lebar dengan wajah ceria. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menyiapkan lima menu yang setara dengan makanan restoran.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, makan."

Sasuke diam. Sedikit ragu, ia meraih garpu. "Ini... aman, 'kan?"

Wajah ceria itu menghilang. Menekuk dengan ekspresi sedih. "Kau menuduhku meracunimu? Tega sekali, Sasuke."

"Erm, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja..."

Kekehan terdengar. Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. Kepala bersurai pirang itu menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan. "Tidak kumasukkan apapun. Itu aman untuk manusia. Percayalah."

Masih sedikit ragu, Sasuke mulai menyantap salah satu menu utama. Potongan daging berbumbu menjadi pilihan pertama. Manik jelaga itu sedikit membulat. Mulut mengunyah dengan cepat. Merasakan bumbu menari di lidah yang termanjakan.

"Bagaimana?"

"E-enak," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Lebih baik kau makan saja, sebelum makanannya dingin."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kembali sibuk dengan santapan yang menggugah selera. Manik kebiruan memandang senang. Sesekali ia akan mengomentari cara pria itu makan atau mengunyah. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tidak luput dari pengamatan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiga menu utama dan dua menu penutup habis. Perut terasa penuh dan terpuaskan. Manik jelaga menatap secangkir teh beraroma wangi di atas meja.

"Kau... tidak makan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dewa tidak makan apapun, Sasuke."

Hening.

Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan. Fakta bahwa Naruto tidak berbohong, kembali membuat bingung. Sementara itu, sosok pirang yang masih duduk dengan tenang, menatap dengan penuh damba. Perasaan ganjil tiba-tiba merasuk.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke diam beberapa detik. Ia menunduk, belum berani menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Boleh aku... bertanya?"

"Tentu," jawab Naruto dengan ceria.

Perlahan, kepala bersurai _raven_ itu menengadah. Menatap sosok pirang dengan ekspresi datar dan sedikit ragu.

"Apa kau... benar-benar seorang dewa?"

Dengusan terdengar. Naruto menahan tawa. "Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti dewa?"

Tak ada respon. Sasuke masih berwajah datar. Sadar bahwa ia salah memilih bahan candaan, Naruto berdeham pelan. Ia bergerak menyamankan diri di atas kursi berbahan kayu. Wajah yang tampan berubah serius. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku adalah dewa," ujar Naruto pelan. "Maaf, bila penampilan dan sikapku tidak melambangkan sosok dewa. Namun, inilah aku. Dewa Eros, putra dari Dewi Aphrodite, kekasih dari Putri Psyche."

Sasuke kembali diam. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Jadi... kisah yang kau ceritakan waktu itu... benar-benar terjadi?"

"Ya."

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya."

Hening kembali melingkupi.

Sasuke menunduk. Dua tangan saling meremas di atas meja. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tubuh yang masih berbalut pakaian kerja itu menegang. Dua tangannya diremas oleh tangan lain yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Maafkan aku."

Kepala bersurai hitam itu menengadah. "Eh?"

Naruto sedang menatap sendu. Ekspresi yang belum pernah terlihat. Remasan itu menguat. Ia kembali bersuara.

"Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba datang. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Sasuke," ucapnya pelan. "Dan hal itu wajar. Bila aku berada di posisimu, aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Bingung, pusing, tidak percaya, dan ragu."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya, akan membuat perasaanmu semakin rumit. Tapi, aku tetap ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin kau tahu, betapa seriusnya aku di sini."

Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun. Ia diam. Menunggu kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aku telah bersumpah di depan jenazah Psyche, bahwa aku akan selamanya jatuh cinta padanya. Aku akan merubah kisah tragis kita. Aku akan membuat rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya menghilang. Kini sosok Psyche lahir kembali, menjadi dirimu."

"Awalnya aku selalu melihat bayangan Psyche darimu. Fisik dan ciri kalian sangat mirip. Selama dua puluh tiga tahun, aku mengawasimu dari langit ke tujuh. Diam-diam meminjam cermin ajaib milik Ibunda Aphrodite. Kini, kau tumbuh dewasa. Aku tak tahan untuk berjumpa denganmu secara langsung."

"Tapi aku bukan Psyche, kekasihmu."

Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum getir. "Aku tahu. Fisik dan ciri kalian memang sama, tapi hati kalian berbeda. Aku sadar bahwa kau bukanlah Psyche yang kukenal, yang tubuhnya selalu kudekap setiap malam. Aku sadar, Sasuke."

"Lalu kenapa—

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, Sasuke," potong Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham dengan semua perkataanku."

"Selama dua minggu ini, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa kau adalah Psyche, kekasihku. Namun, semakin aku memikirkanmu, semakin aku sadar bahwa kalian berbeda. Kehidupan kalian berbeda. Pun, dengan perasaan kalian."

"Meski begitu, hati ini tetap berdebar bila bersamamu. Sumpahku terbukti benar. Mungkin hatimu memang tidak mengingatku, tapi hatiku masih jelas mengingat dirimu."

Sasuke menahan napas. Ada perasaan ganjil yang menyusup ke dalam hati. Panas, sesak, dan perih. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku mungkin pernah mengatakan ini kepada Psyche. Kini, akan kuulangi kata-kata ini untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Gelora aneh memasuki dada. Sasuke menunduk. Mata terasa panas. Pandangan mengabur karena lapisan bening air mata.

"Tapi aku bukan Psyche, Naruto. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa hatimu hanya untuknya?"

"Sasuke."

"Apa kau yakin tidak salah memandangku dengan sosoknya?"

Tangan besar itu menghilang. Sasuke menggigit bibir.

"Beberapa hari ini aku membaca sejarah dewa Yunani. Aku membaca kisahmu dengan Putri Psyche. Ia gadis yang sangat cantik, hingga mampu membuat Dewi Aphrodite cemburu. Semua itu berbanding terbalik denganku," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Jika aku memang reinkarnasi Putri Psyche, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kami sangat berbeda? Aku seorang pria, Naruto. Aku pri—umh!"

Manik jelaga membelalak. Sebutir air mata jauh menetes. Pundaknya dicengkeram kuat oleh sepasang tangan. Bibir basah sedang membungkam bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa, tapi sanggup membuat debaran jantung berubah cepat.

Beberapa detik, Naruto menarik wajah. Memandang dengan sepasang biru yang melembut. Ia usap bibir tipis dengan bujari. Menempelkan keningnya dengan kening semi basah milik Sasuke.

"Ya, kau seorang pria. Dan aku berdebar luar biasa bila sedang bersamamu," bisiknya pelan. "Tidakkah kau sadar betapa kuatnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu?"

Wajah tampan berkulit putih itu berubah merah. Sasuke menatap ke bawah, tak berani sama sekali bertatapan dengan manik biru jernih milik Naruto. Aroma cendana dan jeruk memenuhi indera penciuman. Terkutuklah Dewa Cinta dan Gairah Seksual yang telah menyebar feromon tak terkendali.

Sasuke bernapas berat. Sedikit putus-putus. Tangan yang bergetar, terulur ke depan. Meraba tubuh berotot indah yang terpampang di hadapan. Naruto sedikit berjengit. Ia memandang penasaran. Rabaan telapak tangan itu malu-malu. Dari dada yang bidang, naik ke pundak dan torso, lalu turun ke perut kotak-kotak.

"S-sasuke?"

Manik jelaga memandang dengan gerakan perlahan. Binarnya menggelap. Mengalirkan sengatan gairah ke tubuh Dewa Cinta. Napas berat itu menerpa wajah. Bibir tipis bergerak mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto berdesir.

"Cium aku, Naruto."

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Dua pria saling berpelukan. Melekat lengket seperti dua bibir yang saling meraup ganas. Tangan nakal meraba punggung dan pinggang ramping. Meremas perlahan dengan menggoda. Sementara sepasang tangan sibuk meremas surai kuning. Dua insan berdiri di depan meja makan. Pria setengah telanjang sedang menggendong pria lain yang bertubuh lebih ramping.

Desah dan decakan nakal terdengar. Sasuke menggeliat dalam gendongan. Tak sengaja menggesek kemaluannya dengan kemaluan lain yang telah menggembung di balik celana _training_. Desahan kembali terdengar. Naruto meremas bongkahan pantat. Menggerakkan pinggul Sasuke sekali lagi agar menggesek kemaluannya.

"Ngh—mnhh—Nar—rutoh—mngh."

Bibir tipis dilumat dari dihisap. Naruto menggeram ketika helai rambutnya kembali diremas. Gairah membumbung tinggi. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar utama. Sepanjang perjalanan singkat, Sasuke terus mendesah karena kemaluannya menggesek semakin intens.

Tubuh ramping berlapis pakaian kerja direbahkan di atas ranjang. Manik jelaga menatap dengan binar gairah yang kental. Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang basah. Menyusul naik ke atas ranjang, mengurung tubuh ramping.

"Sasuke..."

Bibir kembali bertautan. Saling memakan satu sama lain. Puas dengan bibir, kecupan beralih pada daerah telinga. Mengecup, mengulum, dan menjilati dengan rakus. Desah tertahan terdengar. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Sesekali menggeliat ketika lidah basah berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat di daerah telinga.

"Ahhn—Naruto—ngh."

Terbakar oleh desahan manis yang mulai vokal. Kedua tangan sibuk membuka kancing kemeja berwarna abu-abu. Terburu, kain itu dibuka lebar. Memperlihatkan dada putih dengan otot tipis. Bibir turun menjilati leher. Bermain di daerah itu beberapa menit lalu turun ke bagian dada.

"Kulitmu—mmmh—harum, Sasuke," komentar Naruto. Menghirup aroma susu bercampur _mint_ yang menguar. Desah manja kembali terdengar ketika belahan bibir yang basah menyentuh tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang semi tegang. Awalnya hanya sentuhan biasa, semakin lama bibir itu mulai mengecup dan menghisap.

Tubuh ramping menggeliat. Desahan terdengar semakin nyaring. Surai pirang diremas gemas. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terasa. Puting keras dihisap dan digigit pelan. Menyebarkan geletar geli yang memabukkan. Kecupan semakin turun ke daerah perut. Otot perut berkontraksi, geli dikecupi dengan gerakan mengoda. Pusar dijilati hingga basah, Sasuke mengerang keras.

"J-jangan di sana—aahn!"

Lidah menusuk lubang kecil semakin dalam. Bergerak menggelitik syaraf. Manik biru melirik ke atas, memandang wajah merah Sasuke yang membakar gairah. Sembari sibuk menjilati pusar, tangan besar kembali bergerak membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana kain berwarna hitam.

Tubuh tegap menjauh sejenak. Menarik celana panjang hingga terlepas. Menyisakan sebuah _underpants_ hitam dengan tonjolan di tengah selangkangan. Naruto menelan ludah. Sebuah reaksi yang tak luput dari tatapan Sasuke.

"N-naruto?"

Tubuh berotot kembali mendekat. Kali ini sedikit menunduk. Wajah berhadapan dengan tonjolan keras. Tangan kanan bergerak mengusap perlahan. Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

"Aku tidak menyangka—mmh—tubuhmu lebih menggairahkan dari Psyche," gumam Naruto, mengecupi pangkal paha Sasuke yang bergetar. Tonjolan diremas dan diurut. Menambah getaran pada tubuh pria ramping yang kini terbaring pasrah.

 _Underpants_ mulai ditarik ke bawah. Sasuke menaikkan pinggul membantu proses pelepasan. Ia menatap ke bawah. Mengamati ekspresi Naruto yang kini sedang memandang kemaluannya yang tegak berdiri.

Tangan kembali meremas dan mengurut. Telapak tangan yang kasar membuat gesekan semakin nikmat. Sasuke mengangkat pinggul secara tidak sadar. Mengikuti arah kocokan tangan besar Naruto.

"Aahnn—Naruto—mngh—ahh—ahh."

Lenguhan kehilangan terdengar, ketika kocokan berhenti. Naruto tersenyum miring. Mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika Sasuke menunduk. Kemaluan dilahap. Rongga basah dan hangat terasa nikmat, membuat pinggul ramping bergetar. Desahan panjang terdengar menggoda.

Pinggul bergerak seirama hisapan dan kuluman. Nikmat luar biasa terasa menyengat sampai ubun-ubun. Seprei _navy_ diremas hingga kusut dan berantakan. Naruto bergumam, menambah sensasi getar dan basah di bawah sana. Beberapa menit, desahan Sasuke semakin nyaring. Surai pirang diremas dengan kuat ketika cairan klimaks datang. Menyembur dengan banyak, memenuhi mulut Naruto.

Napas terdengar cepat. Naruto bangkit, berdiri di sisi ranjang. Menelan cairan hangat di dalam mulut sekali tegukan. Wajah putih semakin memerah. Celana _training_ diturunkan. Kemaluan tegang yang besar terlihat di hadapan. Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Berhadapan langsung dengan kemaluan Naruto.

"Bila kau tidak keberatan...," ucap pria pirang itu dengan napas berat. Sasuke mengangguk. Tangan kanan yang sedikit bergetar, terulur ke depan. Meraih kemaluan besar. Ukurannya di luar nalar, bahkan terasa penuh saat digenggam.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Tangan di bawah sana mulai bergerak. Meremas, mengurut, memutar, dan mengocok. Awalnya hanya pelan, tapi ritmenya semakin cepat. Geraman nikmat terdengar. Sasuke menengadah. Tubuh bergetar melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"L-lebih cepat—ghhh."

Entah dorongan dari mana. Sasuke mulai menjilati bagian kepala yang menggembung. Menambah sensasi nikmat. Lubang urinal dijilat menggoda. Surai hitam diremas pelan. Naruto mulai vokal mendesah. Jilatan berubah menjadi hisapan dan kuluman.

"Ngh—mmpphh."

Sasuke mendesah dalam kuluman. Bibirnya terasa nikmat. Menggesek kemaluan besar yang berurat menonjol. Lidah basah menggoda perpanjangan. Naruto menengadah. Pinggul mulai bergerak mengikuti ritme. Menyodok mulut sempit yang kewalahan.

"N-nikmat—aghh—Sasuke."

Hisapan semakin kuat. Sasuke melemaskan otot mulut. Pasrah saat kepalanya dipegangi sementara pinggul Naruto menyodok cepat. Desahan nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan decak basah. Beberapa menit kemudian, cairan klimaks mulai datang. Kemaluan dilepas dari mulut panas. Naruto menunduk, mengocok kemaluannya sendiri dengan cepat. Bulir keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuh berotot.

Sasuke menengadah. Membuka mulut dengan lebar. Lidah menjulur keluar. Kocokan semakin cepat, membayangkan lidah kemerahan sedang menggesek permukaan kemaluan.

"Sasuke—agh!—aku keluar—oohh!"

Cairan hangat muncrat di atas wajah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkedip. Ia memandang dengan tatapan menggoda. Beberapa tetes masuk ke dalam mulut. Usai klimaks, ia kembali menggenggam kemaluan yang melemas. Menjilat sisa cairan yang menempel.

Naruto yang bernapas berat, mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia menunduk, melumat bibir tipis yang sedikit bengkak.

Manik kebiruan memandang lembut. Ia berbisik lirih. "Maafkan aku. Tadi itu nikmat sekali, Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Tak dinyana. Pria _raven_ itu merona merah. Mengecup pipi Naruto malu-malu. Ia bangkit dengan cepat. Berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi dengan telanjang bulat.

Masih terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa diam. Terkekeh pelan. Rasa hangat di dalam dada kembali hadir. Tanpa menunggu dipanggil, ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Menyusul sosok pria yang kini sedang larut dalam rasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Esok hari datang begitu lambat. Dua orang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang. Berpelukan dalam tidur. Sasuke mengerang. Sepasang mata perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali memandang sosok pirang yang masih tertidur pulas. Semalam, usai mandi, mereka kembali melanjutkan, meski belum sampai berhubungan seks. Mereka berdua hanya berpelukan, berciuman, saling mengocok kemaluan dan kembali berpelukan.

Beberapa menit, Sasuke hanya memandang sosok pirang yang semalam menyatakan cinta. Gemuruh di dalam dada kembali hadir. Ada rasa senang, tapi ada juga rasa aneh yang bersembunyi di relung hati.

"Aku tampan, 'kan?"

Sepasang mata mengerjap, terkejut. Naruto membuka mata. Tersenyum jenaka. Membuat wajah Sasuke berubah merah.

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang melihatmu."

"Hmm. Begitu?" Naruto berujar dengan nada menggoda.

Decakan terdengar kesal. Sasuke bangkit terlebih dulu. Keluar dari selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang. Ia meraih _underpants_ yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Naruto bersiul saat bongkahan pantat yang kenyal itu terpampang di hadapan, sebelum dilapisi oleh _underpants_.

Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh. Menatap tajam sambil berbisik ketus. "Dasar dewa mesum."

Naruto terkekeh. Menatap Sasuke dengan jenaka. Mengikuti setiap pergerakan dari pria _raven_ tersebut. Lemari pakaian dibuka lebar.

"Selain Dewa Cinta, aku juga dikenal sebagai Dewa Gairah Seksual. Bila Dewa Mesum adalah panggilan sayangmu untukku, maka akan kuterima dengan lapang dada," ucapnya dengan kekehan geli.

Dengusan terdengar. Sasuke menutup pintu lemari cukup keras. Ia menoleh, memandang Naruto dengan sengit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Perlu kutemani tidak, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya, sedikit berteriak. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah.

"Awas kalau kau berani mendobrak masuk seperti semalam!"

Naruto terbahak dengan keras. Teringat kejadian semalam, di mana pintu kamar mandi didobrak cukup kuat. Pria _raven_ itu sampai marah cukup lama. Untung saja pintu kamar mandi di apartemen milik Sasuke terbuat dari bahan kayu yang bagus. Jadi, tidak mudah untuk rusak.

Sembari menunggu Sasuke mandi, pria pirang yang masih telanjang itu memilih untuk pergi ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk pujaan hati. Celana _training_ kekecilan dipakai setengah hati. Naruto mulai sibuk membuat sarapan.

Kurang dari tiga puluh menit, Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian kerja. Kemeja _navy_ dengan celana kain hitam, serta jas yang disampirkan di tangan. Naruto tersenyum lebar, menyambut. Sarapan siap di atas meja.

"Sarapan dulu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kekasihku kelaparan saat bekerja."

Rona merah terlihat tipis di pipi putih. Tak ingin berkomentar, Sasuke menyantap roti bakar dan telur mata sapi.

"Kau nanti pulang malam?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sepertinya. Hari ini ada banyak rapat untuk projek baru."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Mungkin aku tidak akan di bumi untuk beberapa hari."

Manik jelaga memandang heran. "Ada perlu apa?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Mengapresiasi rasa penasaran yang hadir dari sosok _raven_. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di langit ke tujuh. Ibunda masih bulan mengetahui pertemuan kita."

"Jadi kita _backstreet_?"

Kening mengerut bingung. "Apa itu?"

Pisau dan garpu diletakkan di atas meja. Sasuke meneguk susu putih dingin dengan pelan. "Semacam menjalin hubungan tanpa diketahui oleh orang tua."

Jawaban yang salah. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ada binar jahil dari manik kebiruan. Sasuke menelan ludah. Sadar bahwa itu mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Jadi... kita memiliki hubungan? Apa itu, Sasuke? Sepasang kekasih?"

Sesuai tebakan.

Sasuke mendecih. Tak ingin berkomentar. Membuat Naruto merasa menang dan tertawa senang. "Jangan sedih begitu, Sasuke. Aku akan mengirimi kerang saat malam."

Manik jelaga mengerjap pelan. Seakan baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. Sasuke berdeham pelan. Menjernihkan kerongkongan barang sejenak.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pria pirang itu mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Erm... kerang yang kau maksud itu, apakah hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengirim pesan sepihak?"

"Ya, kerang kecil itu memang khusus untuk mengirim pesan secara sepihak. Terutama pesan penting," jawab Naruto. "Memang ada apa, Sasuke?"

Pipi terlihat merona tipis. Sasuke menjadi sedikit gelisah. "Apa tidak ada yang kegunaannya mirip seperti... telepon?"

Hening.

Naruto terdiam. Memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Seakan tersadar, pria tampan itu menebar cengiran lebar. Pipi berlapis kulit tan itu sedikit memerah.

"Oh, tentu saja ada. Nanti akan kugunakan yang satu itu untuk menghubungimu mulai sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Meraih jas hitam yang tersampir di atas kursi. Ia bangkit. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju ruang tamu. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Menatap punggung kekasih yang berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Pria bersurai hitam terdiam di depan pintu. Sepatu sudah terpasang dengan apik. Ia menoleh perlahan. Menatap Naruto yang masih menunggu. Kedua tangan pria pirang itu masuk ke dalam saku celana _training_. Kening sedikit mengerut ketika dipandangi terlalu lama.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan. Ada raut kecewa yang terlihat sekilas. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pergi, Naruto."

Belum sempat Sasuke meraih kenop pintu, lengan kiri ditarik dari belakang. Bibir tipis dikecup. Hanya kecupan singkat. Namun, mampu membuat debaran jantung meningkat.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Menatap Sasuke dengan binar kasih.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke."

Rona merah menjalar cukup tebal. Gugup, pria _raven_ itu meraih kenop pintu buru-buru. Bunyi _klik_ pelan terdengar, tanda kunci terbuka otomatis. Ketika pintu tebal itu dibuka, sosok lain menyambut di luar. Tangannya baru terulur, hendak menekan bel.

"Itachi?"

Sosok berambut panjang itu terdiam. Menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria itu mengerjap pelan, lalu memandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu, Sasuke."

"Menjemputku?"

Itachi terkekeh. Mengusap surai _raven_ milik Sasuke perlahan. Hanya sebentar, karena bungsu Uchiha itu sudah menepis sedikit kasar.

"Hari ini aku juga ikut rapat," jelas Itachi singkat. "Nah, ayo berangkat. Suigetsu sudah menyiapkan semua laporan untuk nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berbalik. Tersenyum sekilas kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tepat sebelum pintu ditutup, dua pasang mata saling bertatapan.

Jelaga menatap biru laut dengan pandangan tajam.

Biru laut menatap jelaga penuh keterkejutan.

Di kala dua insan sudah bersatu, masih ada beberapa rintangan yang harus dihadapi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! Sudah lama sekali saya tidak mengikuti event seperti ini. Rasanya rindu sekali. Saya juga senang, akhirnya sanggup untuk mengikuti event Sasuke Birthday.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan saja tentang ide dan tema dari fict ini.**

 **Tema dari fict ini adalah cinta antara dewa dan manusia. Memang terdengar sangat klise. Lalu, ide cerita ini saya angkat dari kisah Dewa Eros yang sebenarnya.**

 **Bila ada yang tidak tahu, kisahnya ada di laman berikut: 22 id..m..wikibooks. wiki/Mitologi_Yunani/Kisah_Cinta/Cupid_dan_Psikhe. Tinggal hilangkan saja salah satu titik ^^**

 **Meski mengambil dari kisah Dewa Eros, ada beberapa yang akan saya ganti. Sila baca kisah Dewa Eros agar kalian bisa melihat perbedaan di antara fict saya dengan kisah tersebut ^^**

 **Btw, saya sampaikan char di fict ini ya, biar lebih jelas:**

 **Naruto sebagai Eros**

 **Sasuke sebagai reinkarnasi Psyche (di dalam fict ini, saya jabarkan sosok Psyche seperti Sasuke versi wanita)**

 **? sebagai Aphrodite (ada kemungkinan Kushina, tetapi masih saya pikirkan. Jika tidak, Aphrodite tidak akan saya ganti menggunakan karakter di Naruto)**

 **? sebagai Hera (untuk dewa satu ini, memang sengaja tidak saya cantumkan karakternya siapa. Kebetulan hanya ada dalam satu adegan saja)**

 **? sebagai Athena (dewa yang ini juga sama, tidak saya cantumkan nama karakternya di Naruto karena hanya muncul dalam satu adegan saja)**

 **Kakashi sebagai Zephyrus.**

 **Untuk chapter kedua(terakhir), akan ada beberapa dewa lagi yang muncul. Tapi saya keep dulu ya biar penasaran hehehe.**

 **Oke, sekian fict dari saya. Semoga terhibur. Selamat merayakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Maaf bila masih ada kesalahan kata atau typo. Chapter terakhir akan ada full seks scene. Kemungkinan akan saya update hari kamis atau jumat. Saya masih dalam kondisi UAS. Kampus saya gini amat sih, habis lebaran bukannya libur malah ujian :"""**

 **Sampai bertemu pada chapter selanjutnya...**


	2. Bagian II

Langit ke tujuh tampak muram. Tak seindah biasa. Tak seseram sebelumnya. Aphrodite duduk di singgasana. Lapisan bercahaya tak memudarkan paras. Justru menambah gemilau yang menguar dari aura. Dagu terangkat penuh dengan otoritas tertinggi. Menatap sosok yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapan. Menunduk hormat. Segan tuk memandang barang sejenak.

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

Hening.

Sosok yang masih berlutut bergeming. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajah. Membiarkan manik sebiru laut bertatapan dengan manik tajam.

"Hamba bertemu dengan Psyche."

Aphrodite terdiam. Kening mengerut tak merusak paras tercantik. Ia memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan meremas lengan singgasana dengan kuat. Menyalurkan segala kekesalan yang menguar dari dalam dada.

"Ibunda," berujarlah Eros dengan nada paling sopan. "Hamba ingin memiliki Psyche—Uchiha Sasuke—seutuhnya."

Langit ke tujuh menjadi lebih suram. Dewi Kecantikan berdiri. Gemilau bercampur dengan aura mencekam. Gaun putih panjang yang lebih halus dari sutra mengeluarkan gemerisik pelan. Kaki jenjang melangkah ke depan. Turun dari singgasana tinggi. Melewati undakan tangga bercahaya.

Surai merah panjang seolah membara. Menggambarkan perasaan terdalam dari Dewi Aphrodite. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Eros. Surai kuning dicengkeram kuat. Memaksa sang putra tuk menengadah.

Sepasang mata violet memandang datar. Belahan bibir terbuka. Bergerak mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat manik biru membelalak.

"Putraku, Eros, bila kau sebut nama manusia terkutuk itu sekali lagi, jangan harap kau bisa kembali ke singgasanaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reincarnation (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **Naruto x Sasuke | God!Naruto x Human!Sasuke | Male x Male | DramaRomanceComedy | Mature Content | R18 | EXPLICIT SEX SCENE | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC | #BirthdaySasuke2017 | #NaruSasuFairytale | #Senior | for all Narusasu fans.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menjadi orang galau kekurangan asupan. Kali ini, ia tak ubahnya mesin pekerja yang tidak akan berhenti bila belum rusak. Terlalu bersemangat. Seakan baru saja diisi penuh oleh bensin.

Ya, bensin _merk_ terbaru bernama kasmaran.

Pagi hari, Suigetsu menyambut dengan berkas menumpuk. Bahan untuk rapat yang sudah disiapkan—olehnya—sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Sasuke sedang kesurupan hantu jones. Ia menunggu di depan ruang rapat. Jas mulus melekat di tubuh dengan pas. Rambut putih disisir sedemikian rupa dengan rapi.

Intinya, Suigetsu sedang dalam _mode_ _ikemen_.

Postur tubuh menegak dengan cepat. Kaki dirapatkan. Dua tangan di samping tubuh. Pandangan lurus ke depan. Siap menyambut sosok lain yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum dengan ramah. "Selamat pagi, Hozuki. Semua sudah siap?"

Kepala bersurai putih mengangguk cepat. Dengusan mencemooh terdengar sangat keras. Violet melirik sekilas. Memandang Sasuke yang sedang bersedekap dengan wajah teflon.

"Semua sudah siap, Tuan. Data yang diperlukan untuk rapat sudah saya siapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Begitu? Sasuke tidak membantumu?"

Suigetsu diam beberapa detik. Meliri Sasuke yang bertampang lebih datar.

"Sasuke membantu pekerjaan ini, Tuan—sedikit."

Itachi mengulum senyum. Menoleh ke arah tersangka yang kini sedang membuang wajah.

"Benar begitu, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat tidak serius. Penuh dengan intimidasi kekanakan. "Kau hanya membantu sedikit?"

Suigetsu menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Menahan tawa. Atau bahkan dengusan geli saat melihat interaksi dua bersaudara Uchiha yang sangat menghibur. Entahlah, Sasuke selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil bila berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Tsk. Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini. Kita mulai rapatnya segera."

Bungsu Uchiha mengalah. Berjalan memasuki ruangan rapat lebih dulu. Ketika melewati Suigetsu yang membungkuk hormat, ia berhenti sejenak. Menoleh dan menatap asistennya dengan pandangan datar.

"Selamat pagi, Hozuki. Kuharap kau senang dengan jumlah gajimu yang baru."

Suigetsu mengangkat wajah. Menatap dengan horor. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis. Hawa tidak panas, tapi intimidasi yang diberikan atasannya selalu ampuh untuk membakar keringat.

Itachi menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Berpura-pura sedang menahan tawa. Postur yang sangat tidak pas ketika kekehan terdengar cukup keras. Menyadarkan sosok pria berambut putih dari lamunan singkat tentang jumlah gaji yang menipis.

"S-sasuke... a-aku belum membayar cicilan mobilku."

Secara sengaja, bungsu Uchiha mengalihkan pandangan. Tungkai kaki kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menggigit jari. Memandang Itachi yang melewatinya dengan senyum ramah.

"Jangan khawatir, Hozuki. Sasuke pasti akan tetap menyisakan uang di rekeningmu," ucapnya ringan. "Itu poin baik yang perlu kau syukuri."

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar. Suigetsu berdiri di belakang bangku Sasuke dengan keringat tak berhenti mengucur. Memikirkan nasib cicilan mobil yang masih belum lunas. Sementara itu, sosok yang bertanggungjawab justru terlihat sangat tenang. Berbicara dengan lancar di hadapan sponsor. Meyakinkan bahwa projek kali ini akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar.

Bila kita mengintip sekilas ke dalam hati bungsu Uchiha, tidak hanya ada kasmaran di dalam sana. Namun, juga ada kesenangan batin melihat keringat asin membasahi seluruh wajah Suigetsu. Bahkan rambut putih yang disisir rapi sudah mengkilat. Berbau aneh antara asam dan wangi gel rambut.

Tepat sebelum makan siang, rapat selesai dengan hasil memuaskan. Sponsor memberikan dana yang lebih dari cukup untuk memulai projek. Ramah tamah berlangsung membosankan. Sasuke hanya menanggapi seadanya. Sesekali mengangguk atau tersenyum tipis atau bergumam singkat. Semuanya dilakukan demi menghormati tamu.

Dua bersaudara Uchiha berjalan beriringan. Mengantarkan para tamu menuju lift di ujung koridor. Suigetsu mengikuti dari belakang. Semua berkas ada di tangan. Keringat masih belum berhenti membasahi cepitan ketiak. Manik violet tak lepas memandang Sasuke yang berwajah paling datar.

"Apakah Anda sudah memiliki kekasih, Tuan Sasuke?"

Pundak itu menegang sekilas. Tak luput dari sepasang mata jelaga yang mengawasi dalam diam.

"Hm, masih belum."

Salah satu tamu bergumam panjang. Mengelus dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Begitu? Bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Pria muda setampan Anda masih belum memiliki kekasih."

"Ya. Kudengar Anda memiliki banyak penggemar," ucap tamu lain. "Salah satu karyawanku selalu membeli majalah bisnis dan membicarakan Anda."

Tamu yang lain mengangguk. "Benar. Putriku bahkan memohon kepadaku untuk meminta foto Anda, Tuan Sasuke."

Berbagai pujian terus berhamburan. Bila semua perkataan itu berupa koin emas, Suigetsu yakin akan banyak sekali yang berceceran di hadapan kaki Sasuke. Meminta diperhatikan. Memohon tuk dipungut dan digosok dengan kain pelicin.

Manik jelaga memperhatikan dalam diam. Menunggu respon yang akan diberikan oleh sosok yang masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Kepintaran, ketampanan, dan kekayaan. Tiga hal yang paling sering disandingkan oleh Sasuke, maupun Itachi.

"Usia putriku tidak terlalu jauh dengan Anda, Tuan Sasuke. Dia sangat cantik dan menawan."

"Ya, putriku juga tak kalah cantik," tamu lain tak mau kalah. "Aku bahkan memiliki putra yang mengagumi Anda."

Suigetsu mengerutkan kening. Memandang tiga tamu gendut yang kini sedang menatap sosok Sasuke dengan damba. Menawari putri masing-masing—bahkan putra—untuk dikenalkan atau ditawarkan kepada Sasuke.

Itachi mengulum senyum. "Maaf, Tuan. Sasuke masih—

"Terima kasih atas tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, Tuan-tuan. Tapi saya tidak tertarik," ucap Sasuke. Ia berhenti melangkah. Menatap tiga tamu dengan sangat datar, meski bibir menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Saya sudah menyukai orang lain. Mohon maaf. Semoga projek ini cepat selesai. Selamat siang."

Tubuh tinggi semampai itu membungkuk singkat. Tidak terlihat menghormati sama sekali. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berbalik. Melangkah dengan cepat dan melirik Suigetsu sekilas. Memberikan kode untuk mengikuti. Sedikit oleng karena berkas yang menumpuk setinggi dada, asisten setia ikut berbalik. Berjalan mengikuti Sasuke tanpa bersuara.

Tiga tamu berdiri diam. Menatap punggung berbalut jas mahal yang semakin menjauh. Itachi berdeham pelan, menyadarkan. Ia menoleh dengan senyum ramah.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di lift. Sayang sekali tawaran kalian kurang menarik di mata Sasuke. Selama siang, Tuan-tuan," ucapnya dengan ringan. Membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan tiga tamu yang masih berdiri di depan lift.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

"Sasuke."

"Oi."

"Sasuke!"

Suigetsu mendecak. Napas sedikit memburu. Tak henti mengikuti sosok di depannya yang berjalan dengan cepat. Keringat semakin deras. Gerah luar biasa membuat kepala sedikit pening. Berulangkali ia memanggil nama atasannya dengan keras. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon. Jangankan jawaban, menoleh saja tidak.

Pintu ganda berbahan kayu terlihat di depan mata. Demi Tuhan, Suigetsu ingin bersorak dan melemparkan semua berkas yang ada di tangan. Akhirnya, semua hal menyakitkan dan membuang keringat akan selesai. Pandangan tertuju pada meja kosong di depan ruangan. Tempat ternyaman yang akan membebaskan rasa lelah di tubuh. Meja kerjanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu tanpa kata. Pria berambut putih menghela napas panjang. Meletakkan seluruh berkas di atas meja kerjanya sendiri. Jas berwarna hitam dilepas. Noda basah terlihat di cepitan ketiak dan sekitar punggung. Ia merentangkan tangan. Berusaha menyingkirkan pegal di sekitar lengan dan pundak.

Kursi ditarik ke belakang. Baru saja ia akan duduk, sosok yang sedari tadi diam justru membuka suara.

"Oi. Masukkan berkas itu ke ruanganku."

Suigetsu terdiam. Permukaan kursi nyaris bersentuhan dengan pantat berlapis celana kain. Kenyamanan yang hakiki kembali direnggut.

"Hah?"

Sasuke mendecak. Memandang datar. "Kau mendengarku."

Sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Meninggalkan pria berambut putih yang mendesah keras. Rambus basah diremas kuat dengan jemari. Kesal dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia berdiri. Kembali membawa berkas berat ke dalam ruangan atasan.

Pintu dibuka dengan susah payah. Dua tangan penuh berkas. Sosok atasan juga tak peka. Bersungut dan sedikit memaki, Suigetsu meletakkan berkas tepat di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha sedang berdiri di dekat meja. Melepas jas kerja dan menyampirkan di atas sandaran kursi. Kancing lengan kemeja dilepas dengan cepat. Wajahnya sangat datar ketika menggulung kemeja hingga siku.

"Berkas yang kau kerjakan mana?"

Suigetsu berkedip beberapa kali. "Ada di mejaku."

"Ambil."

"Hah?"

Sasuke mendecak. Melangkah cepat dan berdiri di balik meja. Kedua tangan sibuk memisahkan tumpukan berkas yang tinggi menjadi dua.

"Kubilang; ambil."

Tanpa berniat bertanya lagi, Suigetsu kembali ke luar ruangan. Bergerak cepat mengambil semua berkas mengenai projek baru yang sudah ia kerjakan. Pintu ditutup cukup keras. Napas terengah saat meletakkan semua berkas di sisi meja lain yang masih kosong.

"Ini, Sasuke."

"Bacakan jadwalku hari ini."

Pria berambut putih mengambil napas dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia rogoh saku kemeja. Tak menemukan benda persegi yang berisi jadwal kegiatan sang atasan.

" _Shit_."

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat. _Tablet_ ukuran sedang dirogoh paksa dari saku jas. Mengumpat berulangkali. Napas terengah lagi. Debaran jantung menjadi cepat. Ketika ia kembali ke dalam ruangan untuk yang ketiga kali, tumpukan baru di atas meja telah bertambah.

"Bacakan."

"Hah?—hhh—s-sebentar," telunjuk tak berhenti mengusap layar sentuh. Mencari jadwal yang tepat. Suigetsu menarik napas, berusaha meredakan sesak. "Ada rapat divisi—hhh—pukul tiga sore dan—hhh—tujuh malam."

"Hm. Ingatkan ketua divisi tersebut tentang rapat nanti," ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Suigetsu yang masih terengah. Fokusnya tertuju pada salah satu berkas. Lembaran kertas dibaca dengan cepat lalu dibalik lalu dibaca lagi. Terus diulang berkali-kali hingga berkas selanjutnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—ada apa?"

"Apa."

Tak kuat dengan lelah yang merangkul tubuh, Suigetsu memilih duduk di salah kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Kancing teratas kemeja di lepas. Hendak meredakan sesak dan gerah secara bersamaan. Udara dingin ruangan tak sanggup membuat tubuhnya mendingin.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?"

"Tidak."

Suigetsu mendecak. Menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Mencoba rileks dan tenang. Rambut sudah berantakan dan basah oleh keringat. Bau gel yang harum berganti dengan cairan asam dari tubuh. Penampilan rapi dan menarik ala ikemen berakhir dengan cepat.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," keluhnya lelah. "Kau kenapa? Melihatmu terlalu bersemangat seperti ini justru membuatku letih."

Dengusan terdengar pelan. Pria berambut hitam mencibir sinis. "Jadi kau lebih senang bila aku menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan ini padamu agar kau bisa mengadu pada Itachi?"

Suigetsu memandang dengan mulut terbuka. Keringat meluncur mulus ke dalam. Menyebarkan rasa asin cairannya sendiri. Kening diusap dengan telapak tangan. Basah yang menjijikkan tak dipedulikan.

"Kau marah hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

Manik jelaga itu melirik sekilas. Lalu kembali berkutat pada kumpulan kertas.

"Terserah."

Tak sanggup meladeni sifat Sasuke yang justru membuatnya semakin lelah, Suigetsu memutuskan untuk diam. Duduk sejenak menikmati semilir angin pendingin ruangan yang perlahan merasuk ke dalam tubuh. Menyapa cecairan yang menempel di lapisan kulit. Sejuk datang membuat desahan nikmat keluar begitu saja.

Sepasang mata terbuka perlahan. Langit-langit ruangan menyapa pandangan. Violet memandang lurus. Sementara, pikiran melayang. Memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Ketika tiga tamu sedang menawarkan putri dan putra yang dimiliki untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaran tiga tamu sponsor tadi?"

Bunyi coretan terdengar jelas. Sasuke diam beberapa detik. "Tawaran yang mana?"

"Tsk. Tawaran tentang putri mereka—bahkan ada yang menawarimu seorang putra."

"Oh."

Suigetsu mendesis kesal. Ia menatap sosok di hadapan dengan lurus. Mengumpat tanpa suara dengan mata mendelik.

"Kau mengumpat padaku sekali lagi, gajimu akan setipis otakmu, Hozuki."

Wajah penuh kesengitan langsung luntur. Bak anjing sedang merajuk, ada sepasang telinga imajiner yang menempel di atas kepala bersurai putih. Punggung menghilang dari sandaran. Duduk tegak dengan wajah tegang. Ludah ditelan paksa. Berbunyi glek pelan, menandakan kegugupan.

"J-jangan bercanda seperti itu, Sasuke," kekeh Suigetsu, garing. "Beberapa waktu lalu kau sudah memotong gajiku."

"Oh, ya? Kapan itu?"

Kalimatnya seperti bercanda, tapi nada suara yang terdengar sangat datar. Suigetsu sampai tidak tahu apakah atasannya itu benar-benar sedang melucu atau justru dua kali lipat lebih serius dari biasanya. Tak tertebak.

"Demi cepitan ketiakku yang semi basah, berhentilah bercanda, Sasuke."

Manik jelaga akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas menumpuk. Menatap sosok asisten dengan kening mengerut jijik. Tanpa berkata pun, Suigetsu tahu bahwa atasannya sedang mencemooh. Mencibir dengan kata paling pedas.

Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Kepala bersurai putih mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu yang barusan itu sangat menjijikkan. Hentikan tatapanmu, tolong."

"Daripada kau mengoceh tak jelas, lebih baik kau siapkan berkas untuk rapat nanti sore dan malam."

"Lalu bagaimana berkas hasil rapat tadi?"

"Biar aku yang urus."

"Apa?"

Sasuke memandang malas. Sudah lebih dari dua kali Suigetsu merespon dengan nada tak yakin dan kening mengerut dalam. Seolah tak percaya.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Kepala itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

Hening sejenak. Manik violet bergerak gugup. Memandang ke arah lain. tak ingin bersitatap dengan manik jelaga yang sedang menatap datar. Rasa penasaran kembali hadir di dalam dada. Pertanyaan beberapa menit lalu mulai mengganggu batin. Menggelitik tenggorokan tuk segera berbicara.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai, Sasuke?"

Suigetsu menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Sepasang mata melotot. Tak percaya baru saja mengutarakan rasa penasaran yang sedari hanya mampu di batin. Manik jelaga masih memandang datar.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi kehidupanku, Hozuki."

Kepala itu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak!— _anu_ , lupakan saja, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan cengiran gugup. "A-aku akan segera menyiapkan berkas untuk rapat nanti sore dan malam. P-permisi."

Kursi sedikit bergeser ke belakang. Suigetsu berdiri dengan terburu. Melangkah cepat menuju pintu ruangan. Bunyi _blam_ pelan menjadi latar pintu yang tertutup dari luar. Sasuke memandang dalam diam, beberapa detik.

Helaan panjang terdengar. Punggung menyandar kursi besar. Berkas menumpuk dipandangi. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam dada. Jujur, ia tidak sadar saat mengatakan bahwa sedang menyukai seseorang. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Sasuke hanya ingin membuat tiga tamu buntal berhenti menawari anak mereka seperti daging diskon. Seolah anak-anak mereka tak memiliki harga diri.

Rasa lelah menjangkiti pikiran. Tak mampu menghapus segala debar aneh yang masih terasa di hati. Bayang kejadian semalam masih berputar di dalam kepala. Silih berganti. Dari kecupan ringan sampai gesekan penuh gairah dan cecairan berbau menyengat. Semua terpatri dengan jelas sampai wajah terasa panas.

Jam di atas meja dipandangi. Pukul dua belas. Waktunya makan siap. Baru lima jam berpisah, tapi rasa rindu sudah menjangkiti. Batin bertanya kapan kerang ajaib datang. Tak sabar tuk mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sanggup menenangkan hati.

Pintu ruangan terbuka tanpa diketuk. Tersangka utama pasti bukan Suigetsu. Sosok lain hadir dengan senyum tipis. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat. Kaki melangkah tanpa beban.

"Wajahmu mengerikan sekali," ucap Itachi dengan kekehan kecil. Duduk santai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Melihat kinerja adikku yang diagung-agungkan wanita."

Decihan kesal terdengar. Bungsu Uchiha kembali menegakkan tubuh. Berkutat dengan berkas yang belum tuntas. Itachi hanya diam. Mengamati sang adik yang fokus bekerja. Manik jelaga bergerak membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di atas kertas putih. Tak mau melewati tanda baca satu pun.

Tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari sosok yang duduk di hadapan.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Urus kehidupanmu sendiri, Itachi."

Itachi terkekeh dengan nada aneh.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

Hening.

Sasuke tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia justru semakin fokus dengan semua berkas. Map tebal bergeser ke samping, menampati tumpukan di sebelah kanan. Map tebal lain kembali di depan wajah.

Sabar menunggu, Itachi masih diam. Wajahnya sangat datar. Satu ekspresi yang jarang sekali terlihat dari sulung Uchiha yang terkenal jenius dan ramah. Sebuah sifat yang sangat bertolakbelakang dengan Sasuke. Namun, kesuksesan pria berusia tiga puluhan itu patut dicontoh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan nada serius. Tak ada senyum ramah seperti biasa.

Pria raven mendecak sebal. Pena mahal diletakkan di atas meja dengan kuat. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Kepala menengadah. Menampilkan wajah datar dengan kening mengerut tajam. Terlihat sangat kesal sekali.

"Ada apa ini?" Nada bicaranya sedikit tajam. "Kenapa kau dan Suigetsu ingin sekali mengetahui kehidupanku."

Senyum tipis terlihat. "Siapa yang tidak ingin mengetahui kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dua pasang manik jelaga saling bertatapan. Masing-masing tak mau mengalah. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke tahu, barang siapa yang mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu, maka ia kalah. Dan sudah tugas pemenang untuk meminta semua yang diinginkan, termasuk mengorek kehidupan asrama dari seseorang.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Untuk pertama kali, ia mengalah.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun."

Itachi mengulum senyum. Ia bangkit dari duduk. Melangkah menuju jendela besar di samping kanan meja kerja. Dua tangan menyilang di belakang punggung. Helai rambut yang dikuncir, menggantung dengan indah.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Pena kembali diraih. Manik jelaga memandang berkas yang baru setengah dibaca. Suara baritone menginterupsi.

"Tidak ada satu wanita pun?"

"Tidak."

"Pria?"

Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Melirik tajam punggung berbalut jas putih gading yang masih setia membelakangi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting?"

"Dan bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang tidak penting ini," balas Itachi tanpa berbalik. Menoleh pun tidak.

Pria raven menatap heran. Sikap kakaknya terasa sedikit aneh. Ia menggeleng pelan, tak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut terlalu lama. "Tidak ada."

Gumaman panjang terdengar. Sasuke memilih untuk membaca berkas lagi. Bila ia tak segera menyelesaikan tumpukan menjengkelkan ini, maka ia berkemungkinan lembur hingga esok pagi. Menghiraukan pandangan tajam yang terpantuk di jendela besar.

"Bagaimana kalau pria pirang dan bermata biru? Kau suka?"

Kepala berambut hitam itu menoleh dengan cepat. Maniknya membesar. Sebuah reaksi yang menimbulkan senyum tipis dari sang kakak.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Suara Itachi memang lebih pelan ketika menanyakan hal yang paling krusial tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendengar sayup-sayup. Ada kata kuning dan biru yang tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

Sulung Uchiha berbalik. Senyum menghiasi wajah. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi aneh yang sempat membuat Sasuke bingung. Ia berjalan perlahan. Manik mata jelaga yang serupa tak henti memandang. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menggelitik insting paling tajam.

"Tidak," ucap Itachi. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Kening mengerut bingung. "Kau yakin?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap. Ia menarik napas panjang. Senyum khas seorang kakak terpasang di wajah. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku menganggu pekerjaanmu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Dan kau baru sadar setelah lima belas menit berada di sini."

Tubuh tinggi itu berjalan menuju pintu. Senyum ramah menghilang. Itachi menoleh. Menatap sang adik yang kembali berkutat pada berkas yang sudah menghilang setengah bagian. Kilat aneh terpatri pada manik jelaga.

Ia berujar dengan perlahan.

"Kau tak pantas bersama dengan monster, Sasuke."

"Apa yang—"

Sasuke menengadah. Keningnya mengerut. Tak menemukan sosok Itachi di dalam ruangan. Pintu tertutup rapat. Ia berada di dalam ruang kerja sendirian.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Hari berlalu dengan lamban. Malam datang terlambat. Matahari masih enggan tuk tenggelam. Sasuke duduk di ruang rapat dengan penat luar biasa. Tubuh, pikiran, bahkan hati. Semua terasa sangat lelah. Energinya terbuang dengan cepat. Rasa rindu semakin menggerogoti. Sungguh tak sabar tuk menyambut kerang ajaib datang.

Suigetsu melirik untuk kesekian kali. Baru saja tadi pagi ia takjub dengan perubahan dari atasannya yang lebih rajin. Sekarang, galau kembali hadir. Kali ini dengan intensitas yang maish normal. Terbukti dengan fokus Sasuke yang tidak terpecah ketika tiba saatnya untuk mengomentari hasil presentasi antar divisi.

Rapat berjalan tidak begitu lancar. Hasil yang didapat tidak membuat Sasuke puas. Kegalauan justru bertambah dengan rasa kesal.

"Kubilang, pikirkan ide yang lebih matang," titah Sasuke dengan nada kesal. "Kalian pikir ide ini bisa memuaskan para sponsor dan klien? Bahkan aku pun jijik mendengarnya."

Pihak divisi menundukkan kepala. Menyadari kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Tak ada yang berani membantah. Mereka pun sadar diri karena telah mempresentasikan ide yang terbilang pasaran.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Sasuke," ucap pemimpin divisi. "Akan kami buat ide yang lain."

Dengusan terdengar. Sasuke menutup berkas dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat beberapa orang tersentak.

"Kutunggu sampai besok pagi. Rapat selesai."

Tanpa menunggu seluruh karyawan berdiri untuk membungkuk, Sasuke sudah bangkit dari duduk. Kursi bergeser dengan gerakan kasar. Ia berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh. Dagunya terangkat. Wajah terlihat lebih datar.

"P-permisi," ucap Suigetsu sambil membungkuk. Berjalan cepat mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu.

Dua orang meninggalkan ruangan. Suasana tegang langsung mencair. Beberapa karyawan mendesah panjang. Gerah luar biasa mereka rasakan selama rapat berlangsung.

Sementar itu...

"Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Pria berambut putih berlari kecil di koridor. Ia membungkuk dalam ketika karyawan lain menegur. Sang atasan tak peduli. Terus melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Suigetsu terengah di dalam ruangan. Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat atasannya sudah berkemas.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

Manik violet melotot ngeri. "Hah? Tapi nanti malam kita masih ada rapat!"

Sasuke menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat lebih datar. Garis rahang mengeras.

"Ya, lalu?"

Suigetsu menggeram kesal. Ia melangkah cepat, mendekati sosok bungsu Uchiha yang berdiri di balik meja besar.

"Tidakkah kau sedang rajin hari ini?"

"Siapa bilang?"

 _Sabar_...

"Tadi pagi kau sangat rajin menyelesaikan berkas hasil rapat. Apa salahnya mengikuti rapat divisi lain nanti malam?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia meletakkan tas kerja di atas meja. Memandang Suigetsu dengan tatapan mencibir.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti rapat bila mereka belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik?"

Ya, itu memang benar. Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak pengumuman projek terbaru Uchiha _Corp_. Sasuke meminta seluruh karyawan di setiap divisi untuk menyiapkan ide untuk dipresentasikan. Jangka waktu sebenarnya hanya satu minggu, tapi saat itu Sasuke sedang bahagia. Kerasukan setan apa lagi, Suigetsu tidak tahu.

Wajar bila pemimpin Uchiha _Corp_ di Jepang merasa kesal dengan hasil kinerja para karyawan. Meski baru satu divisi yang mempresentasikan ide, tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur malas.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," bujuk Suigetsu. "Belum tentu divisi lain menghasilkan ide yang sama. Siapa tahu ide mereka di luar ekspektasi kita."

Bungsu Uchiha menggeleng. Ia raih tas kerja, lalu berjalan perlahan. Berhenti tepat di hadapan asisten setia.

"Batalkan rapat hari ini. Beritahu seluruh divisi, revisi semua data untuk presentasi minggu ini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada paling serius. "Kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk menyiapkan semua dari awal. Kecuali divisi yang tadi sudah presentasi, waktu mereka tetap sampai esok hari."

"Tapi—

"Aku tidak menerima tapi dengan alasan apapun."

Suigetsu terdiam. Ia berbalik. Menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu. Suara blam pelan terdengar. Atasannya sudah menghilang. Pergi begitu saja dan menyuruhnya membatalkan semua rapat di minggu ini.

Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Tubuh yang lelah memilik duduk di salah satu kursi. Manik violet memandang langit-langit. Memikirkan sikap atasannya yang semakin tidak stabil.

Entahlah, Sasuke yang ia kenal memang sangat datar dan menyebalkan. Namun, baru kali ini Suigetsu melihat perubahan emosi yang sangat sering.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Apartemen masih sepi seperti biasa. Lampu menyala satu per satu. Sasuke memasuki ruang tamu dengan wajah tertekuk. Debaran jantung tak terkendali, seirama dengan adrenalin yang masih memacu. Ia ingin marah. Kesal sekali terasa di dalam dada.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Kaki melangkah menuju dapur kecil. Ia meraih gelas bening dan segera diisi dengan air putih. Cairan dingin mengalir membasahi tenggorokan. Berharap mampu menghilangkan segala rasa aneh yang dirasakan sejak siang.

Kepala berdenyut menyakitkan. Pening mendera luar biasa. Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju kamar utama. Ia ingin segera berbaring di atas ranjang. Merasakan kenyamanan yang selalu berhasil membuat batinnya menjadi tenang lagi.

Suara gemerisik terdengar ketika tubuh menggesek lapisan seprei berwarna _maroon_. Mata terpejam erat. Dada naik dan turun, berusaha menenangkan hati. Sepuluh menit berlalu, rasa aneh itu masih belum pergi.

Sasuke menghela napas. Membuka mata dengan perlahan. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang.

Perasaan itu terus menggeroti. Sangat tidak nyaman. Sebuah perasaan yang jarang sekali terasa.

Gelisah.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang gelisah.

Entah gelisah karena alasan apa. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahui alasan apapun yang menjadi biang perasaan aneh ini muncul.

Rindu yang menggebu semakin terasa. Ia bangkit dari tidur. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kening berdenyut. Pandangan memutih. Lalu bayangan aneh muncul dengan cepat. Istana megah terlihat sekilas. Seumur hidup, Sasuke tak pernah melihat istana itu. Namun, ada rasa familiar yang merajai hati.

Pria raven memijit pelipis. Pening luar biasa semakin terasa. Secercah cahaya di atas meja nakas menarik perhatian. Benda aneh yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Kerang berukuran lebih besar tergeletak begitu saja. Rasa senang berhamburan keluar.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia meraih kerang tersebut. Mengusap lapisan kasarnya dengan perlahan. Berharap suara _baritone_ itu muncul.

" _Sasuke_."

Hening.

" _Erm, kau bisa menjawab bila kau mau_."

Sasuke berkedip. Berdeham pelan. "Y-ya?"

Kekehan terdengar menggetarkan tubuh. Naruto tertawa pelan. " _Kenapa? Aneh ya berbicara dengan kerang?_ "

Punggung kembali menyentuh ranjang. Bibir tipis menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ya. Sedikit."

Hening lagi.

Sasuke memegang kerang dengan tangan kanan. Mendekatkan bagian yang terlubang ke mulut. Layaknya sedang memegang ponsel.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ "

"Hn. Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat. Menutupi pandangan dengan lengan kiri.

" _Benarkah?_ " Naruto bertanya dengan nada sangsi. " _Kau bisa cerita bila kau mau. Aku siap mendengarnya._ "

Helaan napas terdengar panjang. Hanya mendengarnya saja, orang lain pasti dapat merasakan lelah dan letih.

"Tidak. Hanya masalah kantor."

Naruto bergumam.

" _Sudah makan?_ "

"Belum. Nanti saja. Aku sedang lelah."

" _Lelah?_ "

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Telapak kiri mengusap wajah perlahan. "Ya. Entahlah, rasanya lelah sekali."

Kekehan terdengar jahil.

" _Mungkin karena semalam kau sangat binal._ "

Kulit putih sedikit merona. Bungsu Uchiha mendengus keras. "Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun."

" _Tidak melakukan apapun? Apa?_ " Naruto bertanya dengan nada dibuat histeris. " _Bahkan kau yang memulai duluan._ "

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi balasan dari Dewa Cinta yang idiot. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. Detik berlalu begitu saja. _Baritone_ kembali bersuara.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke._ "

Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Ia menutup mulut dengan telapak kiri. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi. Debar nikmat terasa menggebu di dalam dada. Sensasi yang sanggup menghilangkan semua lelah dan pening.

" _Aku ingin segera kembali ke bumi._ "

Kening mengerut bingung. "Kau... sedang ada masalah?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Sasuke.

" _Tidak. Makanlah, nanti kau sakit._ "

"Ya, nanti setelah kau jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

" _Sudah kubilang, tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke_ ," ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan. " _Nanti kuhubungi lagi_."

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Tak ada balasan. Kerang yang digenggam tak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Menatap sendu. Ia kembali duduk. Meletakkan kerang berukuran sedang di atas meja nakas, tepat di samping dua kerang kecil sebelumnya.

Perasaan ganjil datang kembali. Menambah kegelisahan. Sasuke hanya berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Naruto terdiam di kamar. Sudah lewat satu minggu ia tidak turun ke bumi. Usai permintaannya beberapa waktu lalu, Aphrodite mengurungnya di kamar. Hanya kerang suci yang mampu menghubungkannya dengan sosok menawan di bumi. Perbedaan waktu antara langit ke tujuh dan bumi membuat perubahan perasaan yang berbeda. Satu hari di langit ke tujuh sama dengan satu minggu waktu bumi.

Perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto gelisah. Kerang suci sudah tak mampu digunakan selama empat hari. Itu berarti, sudah satu bulan ia tidak menghubungi Sasuke.

Jendela berjeruji dipandangi dengan sendu. Rasa rindu terasa menggebu. Menyesakkan sanubari dan kalbu. Pandangan beralih pada pintu. Tertutup rapat, tanpa ada seseorang yang berniat tuk membantu.

Helaan napas terasa begitu perih. Kerang suci diremas kuat. Sudah berulangkali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Hasilnya sama, nihil. Koneksi komunikasi mungkin telah diputus oleh Dewi Aphrodite yang masih murka.

Pintu putih yang bercahaya, terbuka lebar. Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. Raut wajah yang muram berubah bersinar. Ia berdiri. Sayap besar berwarna putih yang melekat di punggung, terbuka lebar. Tanda bahwa ia sedang senang. Kaki tak memijak pada gumpalan awan. Ia terbang ke luar kamar.

Tujuan utama adalah ruangan suci, tempat Aphrodite berada. Untuk kedua kali, Naruto akan meminta izin kepada Ibunda untuk menjadikan Sasuke kekasihnya seumur hidup.

Ruangan suci masih terlihat sama. Bercahaya, penuh dengan wewangian yang memanja indera penciuman. Singgasana tertinggi diduduki oleh sang Dewi Kecantikan. Aura yang memikat menguar dengan kesuraman.

Naruto berlutut di hadapan. Menunduk sopan, sedikit gugup.

"Terima kasih karena telah membebaskan Hamba, Ibunda."

Aphrodite terdiam. Berpangku tangan. Menatap sosok Eros yang terlihat kecil dari atas. "Apa bagusnya manusia terkutuk itu, Putraku?"

Naruto menelan ludah, tersenyum kecil. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajah. Memperlihatkan wajah berseri dengan mata biru yang berbinar. Ekspresi yang sanggup membuat Aphrodite membulatkan mata sekilas.

"Sasuke adalah makhluk yang paling menawan, Ibunda."

Gemeretak gigi terdengar. Aphrodite berbisik dengan sinis. "Lebih menawan dari Ibundamu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Masih tersenyum.

"Ibunda yang paling menawan. Tak ada dewi lain secantik dirimu," ucap Naruto dengan jujur, membuat bibir tipis Aphrodite menyunggingkan senyum. "Namun, hanya sosok Sasuke yang mampu mengisi hati ini, Ibunda."

Senyum itu perlahan pudar. Menyisakan wajah cantik yang datar. Manik violet berkilat tidak suka.

"Psyche bukan lagi seorang putri cantik."

Kepala bersurai kuning mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Tapi, saat ini, ia hidup sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, pria paling menawan yang pernah kutemui."

Aphrodite terdiam. Garis rahang mengeras. Ia berseru dengan suara lantang.

"Kembali ke kamar dan renungi semua keputusan bodohmu, Eros!"

Manik biru membelalak. Tubuh telanjang dengan pahatan sempurna bangkit perlahan. Ia menatap sang Ibunda dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih. Pintu ruangan suci yang bercaya terbuka lebar. Sebuah rantai kuning keemasan menjulur. Melilit tubuh yang terasa kaku.

"Ibunda...," bisik Naruto pelan.

Aphrodite memalingkan wajah. Rantai menegang. Lilitannya menguat. Tubuh Naruto ditarik secara paksa. Dua sayap terlihat layu. Kebebasan hanya terhitung beberapa detik. Dewa Cinta merapalkan doa; semoga pujaan hati baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap makan malam di hadapan tanpa minat. Sudah lima menit berlalu, yang ia lakukan hanya diam. Memainkan garpu dengan pandangan kosong. Memikirkan sosok yang menghilang. Satu bulan lamanya, tak ada kabar. Tak ada lagi kerang ajaib yang mampu mengeluarkan suara.

Selama satu bulan itulah, Sasuke merasa kejadian yang lalu hanya mimpi belaka. Mimpi indah sekaligus buruk. Sesak di dada terasa semakin parah. Perih, meski tak ada luka yang terlihat. Berulangkali Suigetsu berusaha menghibur. Projek sudah mulai berjalan, tapi fokus Sasuke lebih buruk.

Entah sudah berapa rapat yang nyaris hancur karena kesalahan pribadi pemimpin Uchiha _Corp_. Jika tidak ada Suigetsu, mungkin pelaksanaan projek akan diundur. Atau bahkan gagal.

Helaan napas terdengar sangat sesak. Garpu diletakkan di atas piring. Sasuke mengangkat wajah. Tersentak saat bersitatap dengan manik jelaga lain yang sedang menatap intens.

"Ada masalah?" Itachi bertanya tanpa senyum. Tak ada nada yang ramah. Ia duduk bersandar dengan dua tangan bersedekap.

Sasuke menggeleng. Meraih segelas anggur merah dan menyesap perlahan. Merasakan cairan pahit yang mengalir menghangatkan tubuh. Gelas bergagang ramping kembali diletakkan di atas meja. Kepala bersurai hitam menoleh ke samping. Menatap pemandangan di luar jendela besar.

Hujan mengguyur sejak pagi. Seolah menangisi nasib buruk yang terus terjadi. Manik jelaga beralih menatap anjing kecil yang duduk di bawah pohon. Meneduh, memandang ke arahnya dengan manik hitam kecil.

"Projek sudah berjalan sampai di mana?"

"Tanyakan pada Suigetsu."

Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Kau biarkan dia mengurus semua?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Perhatian Sasuke hanya berpusat pada pemandangan di luar. Pada jalanan yang basah. Pada hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi. Pada langit gelap yang sesekali menyala dengan kilat putih. Bertanya-tanya di dalam hati; seberapa jauh jarak antara langit ke tujuh dan bumi?

"Sasuke."

Itachi menegakkan tubuh. Alisnya menukik tajam.

"Sasuke!"

Bungsu Uchiha menoleh. Lengan dicengkeram kuat. Ia mengerutkan wajah. Menatap tangan Itachi dengan kesal.

"Lepas," ia mendesis.

"Tidak akan."

Manik jelaga berkilat tidak suka. "Kubilang lepas!"

Restoran keluarga mendadak hening. Semua pandangan tertuju pada meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Itachi tersenyum kecil, mengangguk meminta maaf. Perlahan, perhatian mulai berkurang. Sulung Uchiha kembali menatap tajam. Cengkeraman tangannya sudah terlepas. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya; ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Pria raven kembali memilih untuk diam. Ia bersedekap. Mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Menatap apa saja selain wajah datar dan mengerikan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Itachi kembali bertanya. "Kau serahkan semua pekerjaan kantor kepada Suigetsu. Apa perlu aku angkat dia sebagai pemimpin Uchiha _Corp_ di Jepang?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya. Itu ide bagus."

"Sasuke!"

Itachi mengepalkan tangan. Garis rahangnya mengeras. Berusaha sabar, tapi semua sudah diujung batas. Satu bulan ia mendapat kabar secara berkala dari Suigetsu tentang keadaan Sasuke yang semakin memburuk. Tak mau makan, tak bisa fokus bekerja, bahkan terlihat lebih acuh dari biasanya.

Awalnya, Itachi hanya menganggap angin lalu. Menganggap bahwa sikap buruk Sasuke mungkin kambuh lagi. Namun, setelah satu bulan berlalu, ia menjadi yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan tentu saja adiknya itu tidak akan pernah mau untuk menceritakan masalah tersebut.

Gigi bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja, membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat.

"Apa ini karena makhluk aneh itu?"

Manik jelaga sedikit membola. Sasuke balas bertanya dengan suara sedikit serak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sasuke," dengus Itachi. Tak ada wajah ramah yang selalu terpasang. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentangnya?"

Bagai disiram air es, tubuh semampai Sasuke terasa kaku. Bahkan sepasang mata jelaga itu tak mampu tuk berkedip. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Itachi. Tak menyangka mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari kakaknya.

"Sikapmu ini, pasti karena dia, 'kan?"

Wajah _stoic_ itu runtuh. Bungsu Uchiha berdeham pelan. Melegakan cecairan yang menggumpal di dalam tenggorokan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan Ita—

"Dia monster, Sasuke," potong Itachi. "Kau telah berhubungan dengan seorang monster!"

Tubuh itu semakin kaku. Garis wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi binar di manik jelaga itu penuh dengan keterkejutan yang bercampur ketidakpercayaan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap anjing kecil yang kini meringkuk di samping tong sampah. Sepasang mata membelalak.

"Tidak..."

Itachi menggeram. Ia merangsek maju. Berusaha berkata sedekat mungkin dengan adiknya yang sedang menatak ke luar jendela dengan mata melotot.

"Ya! Dia monster!" Itachi berseru. "Aku bisa melihatnya! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Apa yang kau lihat sekarang tentangnya, itu hanya ilusi semata, Sasuke."

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..."

Lengan dicengkeram kuat. Itachi mendesis dengan suara mengerikan. Mendelik galak ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam, menahan napas.

"Sasuke. Dengarkan aku, kau harus membunuhnya."

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuh. Ia bergerak perlahan. Nyeri terasa di sekujur tubuh. Bulu pada sayapnya telah layu. Tak bersinar, tak sekuat sebelumnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam kamar setelah berbicara kepada Ibunda untuk yang kedua kali.

Rasa kecewa dan sakit hati membekas di dalam dada. Tak menyangka Ibunda tersayang akan tega terus mengurung putranya di dalam kamar yang diubah bak penjara. Perih terasa semakin menyakitkan. Naruto mendesis. Meraba daerah dada kiri yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia meringis. Tak menemukan bekas luka apapun yang menganga.

"Sasuke..."

Suara _baritone_ membisikkan satu nama yang selalu dirindu. Perasaan aneh terus bersarang di dalam hati. Gelisah, takut, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Insting terkuat mengatakan bahwa kekasih pujaan sedang terlibat sebuah masalah yang cukup berat.

Perlahan, Naruto bangkit untuk duduk. Pandangan tertuju pada cahaya di luar jendela berjeruji. Kebebasan yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi. Bayangan kekasih pujaan terpatri dengan jelas di dalam kepala. Begitu menawan dan indah.

Bibir tipis menyunggingkan senyum, sarat akan kesedihan. Berharap keajaiban akan mengubah hati Ibunda yang keras bagai batu.

Tak dinyana, harapan terkabul dengan cepat.

Ruangan suci langit ke tujuh kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Dewi Kebijaksanaan datang berkunjung. Mendapatkan kabar dari Dewa Angin tentang dikurungnya Eros selama satu minggu lebih. Aphrodite menyambut dengan senyum kecut.

"Athena, Sang Dewi Kebijaksaan, ada gerangan apa kau datang ke singgasanaku."

Dewi Athena membungkuk sopan. Tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti alasanku datang kemari, Aphrodite," ucapnya pelan. Berdiri di hadapan Dewi Kecantikan yang arogan.

Aphrodite mendengus. Ia bangkit berdiri. Menuruni anak tangga yang bercahaya dengan perlahan. Gemerisik kain sutra terdengar. Athena menunggu dengan sabar.

Dua dewi saling berhadapan. Dewi Kecantikan menyibak rambutnya yang panjang terurai. Kilau merah terlihat sangat indah. Athena tersenyum ramah.

"Kau cantik seperti biasa, Kushina."

Dengusan terdengar. Senyum arogan terpasang di wajah cantik. "Ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih, Athena."

"Di mana Eros?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu di mana putraku sekarang."

Hening. Athena menatap dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Aphrodite yang jelas tidak suka dengan kehadiran dewi lain di langit ke tujuh.

"Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa keputusanmu itu tidak benar, Kushina."

Dewi Kecantikan bersedekap. Memandang dengan malas. "Kau pun tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak meminta kata-kata bijakmu."

Sosok dewi lain tersenyum sabar.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk mengatakan kata-kata bijak untukmu," ucapnya lembut. "Aku kemari demi Eros."

Manik violet mendelik tidak suka. "Kau membela apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku? Membangkang perintah dan mencintai manusia terkutuk bernama Psyche?"

Athena mendesah pelan.

"Apa yang diperbuat Eros memang sebuah kesalahan. Membangkang Ibunda tersayang pasti hal yang berat untuknya. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya?

Aphrodite terdiam.

"Psyche lahir kembali. Bukan sebagai putri yang membuatmu dengki luar biasa, Aphrodite. Ia hanya pria biasa yang mewarisi fisik dan sebagian rupa Psyche. Pantaskah kau membiarkan seluruh dengkimu tertuju pada orang yang salah?"

Alis tertekuk tajam. "Tapi ia reinkarnasi Psyche! Sudah sepantasnya kuberikan rasa dengki ini padanya!"

Athena menggeleng.

"Kau begitu egois, Dewi Kecantikan," ucapnya pelan. "Kau dengki karena dahulu nama Psyche selalu disandingkan dengan namamu. Kini, dunia sudah berubah. Jarang sekali manusia yang masih mengagungkan kita. Atau kau."

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih menebar dengki pada Sasuke? Pernahkah kau mendengar seseorang memujanya dan menyandingkan namamu?"

Aphrodite terdiam. Tak mampu untuk membalas semua perkataan Athena.

"Bila tidak, biarkan putramu memilih jalannya sendiri. Sumpahnya di depan jenazah Psyche terbukti benar. Mereka kembali bertemu di zaman yang berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengingat masa lalu. Eros telah dilupakan."

"Kini, putramu sedang berjuang mendapatkan sosok Psyche yang lain. Tanpa panah cinta. Ia berjuang untuk memiliki Sasuke dan meminta izin padamu."

Aphrodite menunduk.

"Tanpa berniat untuk menggurui, mohon dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik, Kushina, Dewi Aphrodite," ucap Athena lembut, menyentuh pundak sosok dewi yang ada di hadapan. "Psyche dan Sasuke memang serupa. Namun, mereka jelas berbeda. Bila kau masih ragu, sudikah kau bertemu dengannya agar mampu meyakinkan hatimu?"

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

"A-apa?"

Naruto menatap sang Ibunda, terperangah. Beberapa waktu lalu, pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Tanda bahwa hukuman telah berakhir. Saat terbang menuju ruangan suci, ia bertemu dengan Dewi Kebijaksanaan. Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tersenyum ramah, membuat batin menjadi sedikit tenang.

Aphrodite terdiam, lalu menghela napas.

"Bawa reinkarnasi Psyche."

"B-bawa ke mana, Ibunda?"

Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau memang tidak mengerti, Naruto terlihat sangat bingung. Manik biru berulangkali menatap Aphrodite dan Athena bergantian. Dewi Kebijaksanaan masih mengumbar senyum, berucap dengan nada paling menenangkan.

"Bawa Uchiha Sasuke ke duniamu, Eros," ucap Athena menjelaskan. "Biarkan Aphrodite bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Takjub dengan penjelasan yang baru saja ia dengar. "T-tapi, bukankah manusia dilarang untuk menginjakkan kaki ke dunia dewa?"

"Ya, bila tanpa seizin penguasa dunia dewa."

"H-hamba bisa meminta izin pada Dewa Zeus?"

Athena tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk pelan. Mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang mampu membuat binar pada manik biru itu muncul.

"Kurasa ayahku akan senang bila kau datang berkunjung, Dewa Eros."

Senyum lebar terlihat di wajah. Naruto mengangguk. Membungkuk dengan dalam, menebar kehormatan penuh pada Dewi Kebijaksanaan. Aphrodite menahan napas di singgasana. Kemurkaan masih tertinggal di hati. Ia belum bisa menerima takdir yang dijalani oleh putranya.

Kepala bersurai kuning kembali menengadah. Kali ini pandangan tertuju pada sang Ibunda. Binar mata tak mampu mendustai. Naruto terlihat sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Ibunda," tuturnya tulus. "Hamba akan segera membawa Sasuke ke hadapan Ibunda."

Beberapa detik, Aphrodite hanya terdiam. Manik violet melirik sosok Athena yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Kepala mengangguk pelan. Memberikan izin kepada Eros tuk segera meminta izin kepada Zeus di Olimpus.

Sayap putih bersinar saat membentang luas. Eros pamit undur diri. Terbang meninggalkan langit ke tujuh dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation**

 **.**

Hampir dua bulan berlalu.

Projek berjalan dengan lancar. Suigetsu nyaris mengurus semua berkas sendirian. Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Atasannya itu sudah kembali ke kantor. Wajah masih datar, tapi aura yang menguar terasa berbeda.

Asisten setia mengikuti dalam diam, saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan kerja. Meja penuh dengan berkas. Langkah kaki berhenti. Manik jelaga memandang dengan datar ruangan kerja yang terlihat sedikit penuh.

"Itu berkas projek terbaru?"

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Ya. Semua sudah selesai. Kau bisa membacanya untuk melihat perkembangan dari projek ini."

Kepala itu mengangguk pelan. Kaki kembali melangkah, menuju meja kerja yang penuh berkas. Kursi ditarik perlahan. Sasuke duduk tanpa berkata. Meraih salah satu berkas dan membuka.

"Kau sudah membaik?"

"Aku tidak sakit."

Suigetsu terdiam. Memang, Sasuke terlihat lebih baik. Aura kegalauan sudah menghilang. Sebuah kemajuan yang sangat mengagumkan. Namun, keanehan masih jelas terasa.

" _Well_ , Itachi memberitahuku bila kau sedang sakit."

Pundak itu terlihat menegang untuk beberapa detik. Manik jelaga melirik datar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit," ucapnya pelan. "Kau bisa keluar, Hozuki. Akan kupanggil bila membutuhkan sesuatu."

Berat rasanya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tak mampu lagi mengajukan pertanyaan, Suigetsu membungkuk sopan dan pamit undur diri. Pintu tertutup pelan dari luar. Manik jelaga kembali tertuju pada berkas di tangan.

Kertas di balik berkali-kali. Map bergeser tiada henti. Pena bergerak menandai. Hampir semua berkas sudah selesei dibaca dan dipelajari ketika jam makan siang tiba. Helaan napas terdengar lelah. Punggung bersandar mencari kenyamanan.

Pandangan tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan. Memandang dengan pikiran melayang. Denyut sakit terasa di dalam dada. Satu demi satu perkataan Itachi kembali terngiang. Fakta baru yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Bahwa kakaknya mampu melihat Naruto.

Nyeri mengetuk isi kepala. Denyutnya begitu menyakitkan. Pandangan memutih tuk beberapa detik. Sekelebat bayangan asing kembali terlihat. Tak begitu jelas karena wujudnya mengabur.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Merasakan tubuh terasa panas. Sentuhan asing terasa familiar. Napas memburu mengikuti alur sentuhan yang erotis. Bisik-bisik terdengar sayup di telinga. Hembusan napas. Desahan pelan. Semua terasa asing.

" _Psyche_..."

Sepasang mata terbuka lebar. Peluh membasahi seluruh wajah. Kening diusap asal-asalan dengan telapak tangan. Tubuh menegak. Bibir meringis merasa tak nyaman. Pandangan tertuju ke bawah. Menatap gundukan di daerah selangkangan.

Manik jelaga berkedip beberapa kali. Wajah merona. Napas masih memburu tak pasti. Tangan kanan bergerak perlahan dengan bergetar. Gundukan diremas perlahan. Getar nikmat menjalar sampai ubun. Mata terpejam dengan kuat. Punggung kembali bersandar. Sesekali menggeliat ketika tangan bergerak meremas-remas.

Bisik bersuara rendah terdengar. Sayup, tapi jelas. Menyebut sebuah nama yang asing. _Psyche_. _Psyche_. _Psyche_.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Kedua tangan bergerak membuka ikat pinggang dan ritsleting dengan terburu. Perpanjangan kembali diremas. Suara rendah memuji basah.

Seluruh bulu meremang akan gairah. Remasan berubah menjadi kocokan. Awalnya pelan, lalu mulai menambah kecepatan.

"Ah. Ah. Ah."

Penis basah digosok berulangkali. Suara rendah menggeram di telinga. Menyebut nama Psyche dengan nada erotis. Panas menguasai seluruh tubuh. Tangan tak kasat meraba-raba. Tak begitu jelas, namun terasa di sel kulit. Dari atas, turun ke bawah. Meraba tanpa kenal lelah.

"Naruto..."

Bibir tipis mendesah pelan. Menyebut nama sosok dewa yang selalu dinanti kehadirannya. Pandangan kembali menjadi putih. Sekelebat bayangan hadir di dalam kepala.

Sasuke bergetar. Merasakan sensasi dimasuki. Tubuh menggeliat. Ia diraba dan disentuh dengan tangan tak kasat. Gelap. Semua terlihat gelap. Nikmat terasa luar biasa ketika sesuatu bergerak menyundul-nyundul. Maju dan mundur. Sesekali bergerak memutar.

Semua hanya bayangan, tapi terasa sangat jelas.

"Ahh!"

Tubuh berbalut pakaian kerja menggeliat di atas kursi. Penis terus digosok. Seirama dengan benda tak kasat yang bergerak menusuk-nusuk. Peluh semakin membasahi. Manik jelaga membelalak ketika cairan putih menyembur dari selangkangan.

Napas memburu dengan suara mencekik. Ia menunduk. Menatap telapak tangan yang penuh dengan cairan lengket berbau menyengat. Tangan lain menyambar selembar tisu dari atas meja. Menghilangkan noda yang terlihat.

Debar jantung masih menguasai tubuh. Sasuke termenung dengan kening mengerut.

Tadi itu apa?

Bayangan apa yang baru saja ia lihat?

Kenapa ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya diraba? Bahkan ia jelas-jelas merasakan sensasi dimasuki.

Begitu nikmat. Begitu menggairahkan.

Jauh di dalam lubuh hati, Sasuke ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

Wajah terasa panas. Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh menegak cepat. Kursi ditarik mendekat ke arah meja. Mencoba menyembunyikan postur bagian bawah yang masih belum sempat dirapikan.

Suigetsu datang dengan berkas baru. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Berkas hasil rapat divisi kemarin, baru sempat kuselesaikan," ujar asisten sambil meletakkan berkas baru di atas meja.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Kekehan terdengar. Pria berambut putih menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Entah kenapa merasa malu.

"Ya, senang bisa membantumu, Sasuke."

Pria raven mengangguk lagi. Tak banyak berkomentar. Mulai meraih salah satu berkas yang baru datang. Membuka map perlahan dan membaca dengan tenang.

Suigetsu masih berdiri di hadapan. Mengamati sang atasan dalam diam.

"Apa masih ada yang lain?"

"Hah?" Sang asisten tersentak. "O-oh, tidak. Tidak ada yang lain."

Manik jelaga melirik datar. "Kalau begitu keluar."

"Erm, ya. Ya, tentu saja."

Suigetsu membungkuk sopan. Pamit untuk keluar. Ditanggapi dengan gumaman ringan dari Sasuke. Pintu kembali tertutup perlahan.

Map bersampul biru ditutup.

Kepala menoleh ke samping. Memandang langit yang sedikit mendung. Gigi bergemelutuk. Menahan perasaan aneh yang menjalar.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, Sasuke beralih memandang benda berukuran sedang di atas meja. Kerang yang dua bulan ini selalu ia bawa. Bila benda itu tak mengeluarkan suara, tak ubahnya seperti kerang pada umumnya. Hanya sebagai pajangan. Penghias ruangan yang terkadang tak mampu menarik perhatian manusia.

Tangan terulur ke depan. Hendak meraih kerang berwarna putih gading. Suara gemerisik terdengar aneh. Menghentikan gerakan. Manik jelaga berkedip beberapa kali. Tak henti menatap kerang yang kini kembali bersuara.

" _Sasuke_."

Suara itu masih tetap sama. Selalu sukses membuat tubuh bergetar.

" _Kau di sana?_ "

Bibir terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, kembali menutup. Tak kuasa untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

" _Maaf tidak menghubungimu beberapa hari ini._ "

Tangan mengepal kuat. Apa katanya tadi? Beberapa hari?"

" _Ada masalah di sini. Dan aku masih belum bisa kembali ke bumi_ ," ujar suara itu perlahan.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Menatap kerang putih dengan tatapan paling tajam.

" _Sebentar lagi_ ," ucap Naruto. _"Sebentar lagi kita akan berjumpa. Kumohon, tunggu aku Sasuke. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Olimpus. Aku harus bertemu Dewa Zeus secepatnya. Dewi Athena membantuku untuk bebas. Sekarang, sebentar lagi, kita akan bersama. Selamanya._ "

"Naru—

"Dia tidak akan pernah bersama denganmu. Monster."

Sasuke mengadah. Maniknya membulat. Menatap Itachi yang ada di hadapan. Sosok itu berwajah datar dan dingin. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun. Manik jelaga saling bertatapan.

" _Siapa itu? Sasuke? Kau sedang bersama siapa? Kau baik-baik saj_ —

KRAK

Tubuh tersentak. Tangan menggebrak meja dengan keras. Benda berukuran sedang hancur berkeping-keping. Tak berbentuk. Tak berdaya di bawah telapak tangan yang perlahan terangkat. Menjatuhkan serpihan kecil yang menempel.

Sasuke terperangah. Menatap sosok Itachi yang masih menatap tajam.

"Apa yang kau laku—

"Kau percaya dengan ocehannya?"

Hening.

Bibir tipis tertutup rapat. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dengusan terdengar sangat tidak ramah.

"Kau masih bodoh seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke."

Tangan terkepal kuat.

"Kau mau berjalan di takdir yang sama?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Gigi bergemeltuk menahan emosi.

"Kau mau mati karena moster itu lagi?"

"BERHENTILAH BICARA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU TELAH HIDUP LEBIH LAMA!"

Itachi terdiam. Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah yang datar dan dingin. Memandang ke arah Sasuke yang bernapas cepat.

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang hidup lama, Sasuke," ucapnya dingin. Kedua tangan menyentuh pingiran meja. Tubuh tinggi itu menunduk. "Tapi kenangan yang ada di dalam kepalaku."

"Kau...!"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja pada omong kosong yang kau katakan waktu itu?!"

Kekehan terdengar. Nadanya sangat mencekam. "Omong kosong?" Itachi berujar. "YANG OMONG KOSONG ITU ADALAH KAU, SASUKE?!"

Hening.

Dua Uchiha saling menatap dengan sengit. Sasuke sudah bangkit dari duduk. Berdiri di balik meja dengan kening mengerut tajam. Tak gentar dengan tatapan dingin dari sang kakak.

"Kau sudah gila, Itachi."

"Kau yang gila, Sasuke. Berhubungan dengan seorang monster," kekeh Itachi. "Bagaimana rasanya melakukan seks dengan monster? Apakah nikmat?"

"KELUAR KAU DARI RUANGANKU!"

Napas memburu penuh emosi. Alis tertekuk. Amarah menguasai. Bukannya takut, Itachi justru tertawa. Dingin sekali. Tidak ada sosok kakak yang mengayomi dan ramah. Semua ekspresi itu sudah menghilang.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku, Sasuke. Aku adalah pimpinan tertinggi di Uchiha _Corp_. Aku atasanmu."

"PEDULI SETAN!" Sasuke berseru dengan keras. Daun pintu berbunyi berisik. Suigetsu menggedor dengan cepat. Berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke dan Itachi berulangkali.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menuruti kata-kataku; bunuh monster itu dengan tanganmu."

"Dia bukan monster!"

"Apa?"

Wajah Itachi semakin dingin. Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke berdiri tak gentar. Menatap dengan tak kalah tajam. Ia mendesis.

"Naruto bukan seorang monster! Dia dewa!"

Hening sekali lagi.

Itachi terdiam. Memandang Sasuke yang bernapas cepat. Penuh emosi. Lalu tawa keras terdengar membahana. Beradu dengan suara pintu yang tak berhenti digedor dengan keras.

"Kau bilang apa? Dewa?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada menyindir. "Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya dengan omong kosong itu."

Kening mengerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sudut mata diusap perlahan. Menghapus air mata di sana. Perut terasa kram karena terlalu keras tertawa. Itachi berdeham. Melegakan kerongkongan.

"Adikku, Sasuke, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Terlalu mudah percaya," ujar pria berambut panjang itu dengan kalem. "Dulu, kau percaya begitu saja dengan ramalan tentang kehidupanmu. Lalu, sekarang, kau percaya dengan kata-kata monster kuning itu. Tidakkah kau merasa bodoh?"

Sasuke bergerak mundur. Menjauhi Itachi yang berdiri semakin dekat. Gejolak perasaan aneh hadir di dalam dada. Insting mengatakan bahwa sulung Uchiha itu sedikit berbahaya.

"Itachi... siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mampu melihat Naruto?"

Senyum terlihat di wajah dingin, sekali lagi. Kekehan terdengar. Sangat tidak ramah. Bibir itu bergerak. Berujar dengan suara pelan.

"Aku? Aku adalah kakakmu... Sasuke," ucapnya. "Atau perlu kupanggil kau... Psyche?"

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Olimpus terasa sangat tenang. Singgasana Zeus terletak di atas gunung. Penuh hutan rindang yang sejuk. Naruto menambah kecepatan. Batinnya dipenuhi perasaan gelisah. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu, semenjak ia menghubungi Sasuke setelah sekian lama.

Awalnya, harapan datang begitu tinggi. Membayangkan kekasih hati akan merespon pesannya dengan antusias. Kenyataan justru berkebalikan. Tidak ada sambutan hangat, yang ada hanya kalimat pedas dari orang lain.

Siapa itu?

Kenapa orang itu mampu mendengar suaranya?

Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja?

Semua pertanyaan berkumpul di dalam kepala. Sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi saat mencari kediaman Dewa Zeus.

Istana mewah terlihat di depan mata. Naruto terbang semakin cepat. Menukik tajam, menuju jendela paling besar. Sayap tertekuk rapat. Ia meluncur di udara seperti peluru. Melewati jendela dengan mulus tanpa cacat.

Ruangan sejuk dengan pahatan apik adalah pemandangan yang pertama dilihat. Tubuh berdiri dengan tegak. Menatap sekeliling penuh waspada.

"Selamat datang, Eros, Putra Aphrodite."

Suara itu terdengar penuh kewibawaan. Menggelegar di penjuru ruangan. Naruto berbalik. Ia langsung berlutut dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maaf atas kedatangan Hamba yang mendadak ini, Dewa Zeus."

Suara tawa terdengar singkat dan ramah. "Tidak. Athena sudah memberiku kabar tentang seorang Dewa Cinta yang akan segera mengunjungiku."

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat wajah. "Terima kasih."

Zeus kembali tertawa. Ia duduk di singgasana berlapis perak. Rambutnya yang hitam terurai panjang. Sementara tubuh berotot indah dilapisi kain putih bercahaya. Naruto menelan ludah. Gugup luar biasa ketika harus berhadapan dengan Dewa dari para Dewa. Dewa tertinggi di dunia, Dewa Zeus.

"Aku sudah tahu semua kisahmu, Eros," ucap Zeus penuh wibawa. "Dewa Angin selalu melaporkan kepada dewa lain. Kami, para dewa, sangat penasaran dengan akhir kisah kalian berdua."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Merasa efek dari sumpahnya di hadapan jenazah Psyche, benar-benar membuat seluruh dewa menjadi memperhatikannya.

"Maaf, Dewa Zeus yang Agung. Kisah kami akan segera berakhir. Sasuke akan menjadi milikku."

Manik jelaga memandang dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Begitu? Bagaimana caranya, Dewa Eros?"

Sedikit ragu, Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari Aphrodite yang tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, sampai keputusan akhir bahwa sang Ibunda ingin bertemu kekasih hati secara langsung. Zeuz mengusap dagu. Mencerna seluruh cerita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau kemari untuk meminta izin membawa Sasuke ke duniamu?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Hening.

Zeus terlihat sedang berpikir. Menimang-nimang, keputusan apa yang tepat untuk menjawab permohonan Eros. Senyum lebar terlihat di wajah. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kuberikan izin ini untukmu seorang," ucapnya. "Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Aphrodite kepada reinkarnasi Psyche."

Manik biru berbinar senang. "B-benarkah itu? Hamba diperbolehkan membawa Sasuke?"

"Ya, Eros. Kuberikan izin untukmu."

Naruto menunduk semakin dalam. Nyaris bersujud. Mengucapkan terima kasih berulangkali.

"Cukup, Eros. Cukup. Berdirilah."

Sedikit ragu, dewa berambut kuning mulai berdiri. Membiarkan sayap putihnya terbuka. Zeus tersenyum ramah.

"Dewa Cinta, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ibundamu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menghela napas. "Hamba pun tak tahu, Dewa Zeus. Jujur saja, Hamba masih ragu dengan keputusan Ibunda. Hamba takut beliau akan menyakiti Sasuke."

Surai panjang mengangguk pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduk. Turun melewati anak tangga berwarna perak bercahaya. Naruto membungkuk. Ketika Zeus sudah berada di hadapan, pundaknya diremas pelan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Eros," ucapnya pelan. "Kudoakan yang terbaik untuk jalan takdirmu."

Wajah menengadah perlahan. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah. Naruto mengangguk. Dalam hati mengamini doa yang dipanjatkan oleh dewa tertinggi. Baru saja kabar baik digenggam, pintu ruangan dengan bahan emas terbuka lebar.

Dua dewa menatap penasaran. Sosok dewa lain datang terburu. Surai putihnya sangat dikenal. Sosok itu membungkuk. Berlutut di hadapan Zeus.

"Maafkan Hamba yang lancang, Dewa Zeus."

"Ada kabar apa, Dewa Angin?"

Kakashi menengadah. Menatap Naruto dengan binar aneh. Pandangan kembali tertuju pada dewa tertinggi.

"Psyche—maksud Hamba, Sasuke. Ia sedang dalam bahaya."

Manik biru membelalak. Naruto berjalan mendekat. Menarik Kakashi untuk berdiri. Suatu tindakan yang tidak sopan, tapi batin terlanjur dirundung ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kakashi? Apa Sasuke dalam bahaya? Katakan padaku!"

Pundak diremas dari belakang. Zeus tersenyum menenangkan. "Eros, tenangkan dirimu sebentar. Mari kita biarkan Dewa Angin untuk menyelesaikan kabar ini."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Mengeratkan gigi dengan kuat. Memandang Kakashi, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ingatan Psyche mulai datang. Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan terguncang," jelas Kakashi. "Seseorang yang berbahaya terus mencekokinya dengan fakta-fakta palsu. Bila ini dibiarkan, ingatan Psyche akan bercampur dengan fakta tersebut. Takdir akan berubah."

"Siapa orang itu, Dewa Angin?"

Manik keabuan menatap Zeus singkat. Beralih pada sosok Naruto yang terlihat sangat tegang.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha?"

"Kakak kandung Sasuke?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya. Ia tidak hanya kakak kandung Sasuke, Naruto."

Kening mengerut bingung. Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke, adalah reinkarnasi dari kakak Psyche."

Manik biru membulat. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu datang. Hutan. Malam hari. Sosok tinggi. Tombak. Monster. Darah. Kutukan terakhir yang dikira tidak akan pernah terwujud.

 _Tak akan kubiarkan kalian bersama. Aku akan kembali, memisahkan takdir menggelikan ini._

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas sofa. Sesekali ia meringis. Mengerang. Atau mengigau menyebut satu nama. Jas abu-abu menutupi tubuh bagian depan. Sosok lain sedang duduk di sisi lain sofa. Memandang dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa waktu lalu, setelah mengakui semua rahasia kepada Sasuke. Sosok raven itu menjerit kesakitan. Dua tangan meremas kepala dengan kuat. Nyaris ingin mencabut seluruh helai rambut yang melekat di kulit kepala.

Itachi menahan kedua tangan tersebut dengan cepat. Melepas dasi miliknya dan mengikat pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Jeritan terdengar sangat keras. Pintu tak henti digedor oleh Suigetsu.

Panik karena mendengar suara teriakan sang atasan, pria berambut putih itu mendobrak masuk. Berlari dengan wajah cemas. Membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya duduk di sofa.

"Kau punya obat pereda sakit?"

Suigetsu diam. Terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kucoba cari di bagian kesehatan."

Tanpa membuang waktu, asisten setia itu berlari ke luar. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke sendirian.

Bungsu Uchiha masih berteriak. Meraung penuh kesakitan. Tubuh berguling jatuh dari atas sofa. Menggeliat menahan sakit luar biasa.

Itachi berjalan mendekat. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke. Surai raven dicengkeram kuat. Memaksa wajah berkeringat menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke."

Manik jelaga menyipit. Memandang dengan binar kesakitan.

"Ingatan Psyche sedang memasuki otakmu. Rasanya memang sangat sakit, aku pun juga pernah merasakannya," ujat Itachi. "Seperti kepalamu sedang dibuka dan sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Dulu, aku membutuhkan lima pil obat penenang untuk meredam sakitnya."

Geraman kesakitan tak berhenti. Urat di kening menonjol ke luar. Sasuke meringis. Gigi bergemeletuk keras. Liur sampai menetes ke luar, membasahi kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tega memberitahu semuanya dengan kondisimu seperti ini. Tapi kita tidak punya waktu lagi."

Tubuh berkeringat meronta hebat. Itachi menjambak helai raven semakin kuat. Membuat teriakan semakin nyaring.

"Dengar baik-baik, Sasuke," desis Itachi. "Naruto—atau siapalah nama monster itu—tidak pantas bersamamu. Ia adalah monster. Suatu hari kau akan merasakan betapa buruknya dia."

Sasuke mengerang. Mata terpejam menahan sakit. Kata-kata Itachi seolah ikut tersedot masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Dia makhluk jahaman yang telah membuat hidupmu sengsara di masa lalu. Kau diperkosa olehnya. Psyche-ku yang cantik dinodai oleh monster!"

Manik jelaga membelalak. Menatap dengan getir.

"Ya. Ya. Tatap aku dengan mata itu," tawa Itachi. "Kau harus tahu semuanya, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau adikku merasakan hal yang sama. Berakhir di tangan monster menjijikkan yang telah menidurimu."

Sasuke mengerang. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Ia meronta hebat. Berusaha melepaskan jemari Itachi yang semakin kuat meremas rambutnya. Teriakan terakhir terdengar sangat keras. Perlahan, kesadaran mulai surut.

Itachi mendecih. Melepaskan cengkeram tangan. Membiarkan Sasuke jatuh pingsan di atas lantai. Tepat setelah itu, Suigetsu datang dengan obat dan sebotol air. Berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Panik melihat Sasuke tergeletak dengan kemeja basah oleh keringat.

Sekarang, sudah genap empat jam.

Sasuke masih tertidur. Sangat tidak nyenyak, karena ingatan masa lalu Psyche terus berdatangan tanpa henti.

Bir kaleng dihabiskan dalam sekali taguk. Manik jelaga tak henti mengawasi.

Tepat satu jam yang lalu, Itachi menyuruh Suigetsu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Mengeluarkan kata-kata manis bahwa asisten Sasuke itu sudah terlalu banyak membantu. Sedikit ragu, pria berambut putih itu pamit undur diri. Meletakkan obat penenang dan pereda sakit di atas meja panjang.

Erangan pelan terdengar. Menarik perhatian.

Sepasang mata yang terpejam, mulai terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit. Wajah lelah terlihat dengan jelas. Manik jelaga yang letih menatap langit-langit dengan lapisan bening.

Itachi meremas kaleng bir dengan tangan kanan. Seringai muncul di wajah.

"Sudah sadar... Psyche?"

Manik jelaga itu bergulir ke samping. Membuat kilau bening jatuh menyusuri pipi. Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan paling tersakiti. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tidur. Berusaha duduk meski kepala berdenyut sakit.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu," bisiknya lemah.

Suara tawa terdengar keras. Itachi melempar kaleng bir yang remuk ke sembarang arah. Berdiri dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu nama lainmu, hm?"

Pria raven menggeleng. Memijat pelipis dengan kuat.

"Hentikan."

Jarak sudah sangat dekat. Sulung Uchiha berjongkok di samping sofa. Berbisik pelan. "Kau harus menerimanya, Sasuke. Ingatan itu adalah berkah untukmu."

"Tidak..."

Tubuh menjorok ke depan. Itachi berbisik tepat di telinga.

"Kau tahu semuanya, 'kan? Masa lalu pahitmu? Rasa sakit dan kecewa yang kau rasakan saat monster itu meninggalkanmu?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Tak ingin mendengar. Namun, ingatan itu memang benar-benar ada. Ia melihat semuanya. Bahkan perasaan yang lalu, kembali muncul. Menggerogoti kasmaran, menebar racun di dalam hati.

" _Nee_ , Sasuke," bisik Itachi tanpa henti, berusaha mencekoki pikiran. "Bagaimana rasanya? Kembali mencintai sosok yang membuatmu merasa hancur. Sakit? Seberapa sakit, Sasuke? Katakan padaku."

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Ia meninggalkanmu. Pergi begitu saja. Memberi jejak kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Tidakkah kau ingin balas dendam?"

Hening.

Sasuke terdiam. Manik jelaga menatap nanar. Denyut di kepala membuat pening.

"Sasu—

"DIAM!"

Tubuh tinggi terjengkak ke belakang. Sasuke mendorong pundak Itachi dengan kuat. Tanpa menghiraukan kepalanya yang pening, ia berdiri dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

Gelak tawa terdengar membahana di seluruh koridor. Itachi berdiri. Menepuk celana panjang perlahan. Seringai menghiasi wajah.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI, SASUKE!"

Pria raven berlari sekuat tenaga. Sesekali ia akan oleng. Berpegangan pada dinding bercat putih. Pandangan tidak fokus. Semuanya terasa bergelombang. Tujuan utama adalah lift yang berada di ujung koridor.

Kantor sudah sepi. Tidak ada orang lain yang terlihat. Suara langkah kaki yang tidak stabil, beradu dengan langkah kaki lain. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Menangkap bayang-bayang Itachi yang masih jauh di belakang.

Tombol lift di tekan ke atas berulangkali. Jantung berdebar tidak karuan. Ia sering menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Itachi sudah terlihat. Berjalan santai dan tersenyum lebar. Bukan sosok kakak yang biasanya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

Decihan terdengar. Pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke merangsek masuk dengan cepat. Ia menekan tombol R berkali-kali. Saat pintu lift tertutup, ia melihat seringai Itachi melebar.

Lift terasa hampa. Napas memburu terdengar sangat keras. Pening di kepala semakin menjadi. Punggung bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Merasuk pada serat kemeja yang basah.

Bunyi ting pelan menjadi tanda tempat pemberhentian. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

Ragu, ia berjalan ke luar. Berusaha membiasakan diri. Pintu lift tertutup. Tak ada cahaya. Hanya temaram lampu dari gedung lain sebagai penerangan. Kaki melangkah perlahan. Sedikit diseret karena letih.

Tak ingin Itachi menyusul, ia memaksa kaki yang bergetar tuk berlari. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang. Lift terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Ah. Akhirnya ketemu."

Sasuke mendecih. Berlari sedikit lebih cepat. Berbelok di ujung koridor. Menaiki undakan tangga menuju lantai paling atas gedung Uchiha _Corp_. Tawa terdengar tanpa henti. Itachi mengejar dengan santai.

Napas memburu. Sesak di dada bercampur dengan kepala pening. Pandangan mulai rabun dan tidak jelas. Kaki bergetar terus menaiki tangga.

Pintu besar berwarna hitam terlihat di depan. Sasuke menambah kecepatan. Angin kencang menerpa wajah saat pintu dibuka lebar. Suara Itachi semakin mendekat. Pintu ditutup dengan cepat dan menguncinya.

Kini, ia berada di lantai tertinggi Uchiha _Corp_. Angin yang kencang membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat. Derunya menulikan telinga sejenak. Pintu digedor berulang kali. Suara teriakan Itachi terdengar sayup-sayup.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, SASUKE! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERITAHUMU TENTANG KEBENARAN!"

Sasuke menggeleng. Berjalan menjauh. Tak ingin mendengar segala ucapan Itachi yang membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Udara dingin membuat tubuh menggigil. Kemeja tipis yang basah karena keringat membuat kondisi semakin parah. Napas sesak dan memburu. Perih dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Bayang-bayang tentang ingatan Psyche kembali hadir.

BRAK

Sasuke menoleh. Pintu sudah didobrak. Itachi tersenyum mengerikan.

"Nah, mari kita bicara berdua."

"TIDAK! PERGILAH, ITACHI!"

Sosok itu menggeleng. Berjalan mendekat perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau setuju untuk membunuh monster itu."

Kaki bergetar melangkah mundur. "Dia bukan monster!"

Senyum mengerikan luntur. Itachi berwajah datar dan dingin. Dua tangan mengepal kuat.

"Setelah kau melihat semuanya... KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMBELA DIA?!"

Udara semakin terasa dingin. Langit gelap bercampur dengan kilat dan guntur. Hujan akan segera turun. Sasuke melangkah mundur.

"PERGILAH ITACHI! KUMOHON!"

Sulung Uchiha menggeram. Ia berlari dengan sekut tenaga. Tangan kanan terulur ke depan. Hendak mencekik leher Sasuke yang semakin tak bertenaga.

"AKU AKAN PERGI BILA KAU SADAR BETAPA BURUKNYA DIA!"

Jarak semakin dekat. Napas Sasuke mulai putus-putus. Guntur bergemuruh tepat di atas kepala. Meluncurkan kilat tepat sebelum Itachi semakin mendekat.

BLAR

Dua tubuh terlempat ke belakang. Sasuke mengaduh. Pening di kepala membuatnya tak sanggu tuk bangkit. Di sisi lain, sulung Uchiha meringkuk sambil mendesis. Kepala menengadah. Menatap dua sosok yang sedang melayang di udara.

"SASUKE!"

Surai panjang itu menoleh. Manik jelaga terbelalak. Menatap sosok kuning sedang membantu adiknya untuk bangkit. Rasa amarah menggelegar bersama petir. Tanpa menghiraukan kening yang berdarah, ia berdiri tegak.

"JANGAN KAU SENTUH ADIKKU, MONSTER!"

Naruto menoleh. Menyerahkan Sasuke pada Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang. Mata biru menatap tajam. Dua sayap membentang lepar. Warna putih mengabur, berubah menjadi kemerahan. Tanda bahwa sang Dewa Cinta sedang murka.

"Ah, ya. Kita bertemu lagi, monster."

Sasuke membuka mata. Menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa yang kau—

"Tak kusangka kau lahir kembali sebagai kakak Sasuke."

Itachi mendengus. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Tak ada lagi lelaki tampan yang ramah. Ia tak ubahnya seperti monster. Dua tanduk keluar dari kepala. Sosok itu mengerang kesakitan.

"I-itachi?"

Kakashi melirik. Mengasihani nasib buruk yang selalu menimpa Psyche.

"Dia bukan kakakmu, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi., membuat perhatian pria raven itu beralih padanya. "Ah, kau pasti tidak mengenaliku, karena kita memang belum pernah bertemu. Aku Kakashi, Dewa Angin."

Manik jelaga itu membulat. "Y-ya. Aku ingat. T-terima kasih karena telah membantuku... di masa itu."

Kakashi mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan dia bukan kakakku?"

Hening.

Beberapa detik, Dewa Angin hanya bisa diam. Kemudian ia mulai bercerita dengan ragu.

"Kau ingat ketika Psyche kembali ke istana?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Raja menyuruh pasukan untuk datang ke gunung keramat. Kakakmu ikut bersama pasukan. Mereka melewati rintangan yang menghadang. Satu per satu mati. Hingga tersisa satu orang, yaitu kakakmu."

"Kakakmu yang putus asa karena ragu bisa menghabisi Eros sendirian, akhirnya dirasuki oleh monster jahat. Minotaur, banteng yang suka memakan manusia. Ia memakan jiwa kakakmu dan mengambil alih tubuhnya."

Manik jelaga membelalak.

"Kabar tentang Eros yang datang ke bumi karena seorang manusia, diketahui oleh seluruh makhluk, termasuk Minotaur. Ia bermaksud untuk mengincarmu dengan membuat rencana, yaitu memisahkan Eros denganmu."

"Ketika Minotaur bertemu dengan Eros di hutan, ia mengatakan sesuatu. Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Kalaupun kau kembali, kau akan membunuh Eros."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Kakakku datang ke dalam mimpi. Memohon untuk membunuh Eros."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, itu adalah Minotaur," jelasnya. "Jiwa yang sudah dimakan oleh Minotaur, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."

"Kini, ia terlahir kembali sebagai Uchiha Itachi. Sejak awal, ia hanya berniat untuk memakanmu."

"T-tapi..."

"Kakashi."

Suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenal, terdengar. Sasuke menoleh ke depan. Memandang punggung berotot yang memiliki sayap indah.

"Cukup," ucap Naruto. "Jangan buat dia semakin terluka."

Dewa Angin mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Dewa Eros."

Surai kuning itu mengangguk. Ia melangkah ke depan. Menatap tajam sosok Itachi yang kini mendengus bak banteng.

"KAU MERUSAK SEMUANYA!"

Naruto tertawa kalem. "Kau yang merusak takdir kami, Minotaur."

Satu bulu berwarna merah dicabut. Ujungnya tajam seperti pisau. Ukuran yang kecil perlahan membesar, menyerupai anak panah. Busur tak kasat perlahan terlihat. Bentuknya unik dengan lapisan emas yang menyala. Naruto bersiap untuk membidik.

Itachi mendengus keras. Ia menggesek salah satu kaki, bersiap untuk berlari.

Busur ditarik dengan kencang. Ujung bulu merah berkilau terkena sinar kilat.

Sasuke menggeleng. Lapisan air mata terlihat di manik jelaga.

"Tidak..."

"MATILAH KAU EROS!"

Itachi berlari sekuat tenaga. Mendengus tak henti. Naruto terlihat tenang. Mata menyipit menyiapkan target. Saat ia akan melepaskan bulu merah, Sasuke berteriak dengan keras.

"JANGAN!"

Naruto tersentak. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Itachi menyeringai. Menyeruduk dengan bringas. Membuat tubuh Dewa Cinta terpental ke belakang.

Sasuke menahan napas. Melihat ujung tanduk Itachi yang berlumur darah. Pandangan beralih pada sosok bersayap yang kini meringkuk. Bayangan akan kehilangan memenuhi kepala.

Bungsu Uchiha menyentakkan lengan Kakashi. Ia berlari menuju Naruto. Tak hirau dengan Itachi yang menyeringai senang.

"KEMARILAH KAU, PUTRI PSYCHE!"

Pening tak terasa lagi di kepala. Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Naruto yang tergeletak. Titik air menetes dari sudut mata. Ia menggenggam tangan tan yang memegang busur.

"Naruto..."

Tangan tan itu bergerak. Balas menggenggam tangan putih yang bergetar. Naruto bangkit perlahan. Luka di perut perlahan menutup dengan asap putih. Ia meringis.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Mengusap sisi wajah Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah sakit saat ingatan itu datang?"

Hangat di dada mengobati rasa perih. Sasuke menggeleng. Menggenggam tangan besar yang meraba wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kehangatan dua insan terusik oleh teriakan Itachi yang berlari. Hendak menyeruduk. Naruto menoleh. Ingin sekali menghabisi, tapi tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin sakit. Ia melirik Kakashi dan mengangguk. Tubuh ramping direngkuk dengan kuat. Dua sayap terbentang dan mengurung keduanya.

"BERIKAN PSYCHE PADAKU, DEWA CINTA LAKNAT!"

Gemuruh guntur terdengar nyaring. Zeus yang sedari tadi melayang di udara, merentangkan tangan. Menciptakan kilat petir di kedua tangan.

"Sudah lama aku mencarimu, Minotaur. Tak kusangka kau lahir menjadi lelaki tampan," ucap Zeus dengan kening mengerut. "Aku harus memberitahu ini pada Hera, agar kelahiranmu di masa selanjutnya tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Itachi menengadah. Manik merah membelalak marah.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, HASHIRAMA, DEWA ZEUS! AKU AKAN TERUS LAHIR DI MASA YANG AKAN DATANG!"

Zeus menggeleng. Kilat petir berubah seperti tombak berujung sangat tajam. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin Hera tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos, Minotaur. Sekarang enyahlah dari bumi."

Tombak kilat diluncurkan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Itachi meraung marah. Saat benda tajam itu menusuk dada, ledakan hebat terjadi dengan suara dahsyat.

Kakashi merentangkan tangan. Memejamkan mata. Mengubah arah angin, agar tidak mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sinar ledakan perlahan menghilang. Tubuh Itachi ambruk dengan suara keras.

Sayap merah berubah menjadi putih dan bersinar. Perlahan, sayap itu bergerak. Memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menatap tubuh kakaknya yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Manik jelaga menumpahkan air mata. Ia bangkit dengan kaki bergetar.

"Sasuke..."

Panggilan sang kekasih tak indahkan. Bungsu Uchiha melangkah perlahan. Mendekati tubuh yang kaku.

Napas tercekat. Sasuke duduk berlutut di samping Itachi yang masih membuka mata. Tak ada tanduk. Tak ada manik merah. Ia adalah kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"I-ta-chi..."

Air mata mengalir di pipi. Tangan terulur dengan bergetar. Mengusap sisi wajah sosok yang selalu menebar senyum ramah. Perih di dada kembali terasa. Sesak luar biasa menghimpit napas.

"Maafkan aku...," bisik Sasuke dengan pedih. Menutup sepasang mata itu, perlahan.

Tiga dewa datang mendekat. Pundak diremas berusaha menegarkan. Pria raven menoleh usai menghapus jejak air mata.

"Sekarang jiwa kakakmu sudah tenang, baik kakak Psyche maupun kakakmu," ujar Zeus penuh kewibawaan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Meraih tangan besar yang terulur padanya. Ia tersenyum. Menatap sosok yang selalu dirindukan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Dewa berambut kuning itu mengulum senyum lembut. "Ibunda ingin bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Langit ke tujuh terlihat damai. Tak ada aura suram. Semua bercahaya. Begitu indah. Sampai Sasuke tak mampu tuk berkata-kata. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia sempat ragu dengan ajakan Naruto. Tidak mungkin Dewi Kecantikan ingin menemui dirinya yang... sama sekali tak pantas.

Namun, Dewa Zeus meyakinkan. Ia bersumpah akan membantu bila Aphrodite melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Tak ingin membuat sumpah dewa tertinggi itu sia-sia, maka Sasuke mengangguk dengan sedikit keraguan.

Lalu di sinilah ia berada.

Langit ke tujuh.

Tempat Naruto tinggal. Tempat seorang dewa tinggal.

Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan bumi yang penuh keributan. Di sini, sangat damai. Dayang cantik dan tampan terlihat berseliweran. Mereka bercahaya. Begitu silau di pandangan.

"Kenapa semua yang ada di sini bercahaya?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sedang menggendong Sasuke. Berhubung kekasihnya itu tidak bisa terbang.

"Kami adalah makhluk suci, Sasuke."

Kening mengerut dalam. Manik jelaga menatap sangsi. "Kau? Suci? Pikiran kotor sepertimu ini adalah makhluk suci?"

"Hei!" Naruto berseru, tidak terima. "Aku memang mesum, tapi aku tetap dewa."

" _Whatever_."

Pandangan beralih ke arah lain. Menatap interior yang dipenuhi oleh awan. Rasa penasaran hinggap di lubuk hati. Sasuke tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi bila kau melepaskanku?"

Naruto menyengir. Menjawab tanpa beban. "Kau akan meluncur. Terjun ke bumi tanpa alat bantu apapun."

GLEK

Sedikit bergetar, tangan kanan terulur, merangkul leher indah dari Dewa Cinta. Dalam hati, Naruto tertawa lebar. Meremas pinggang kekasih semakin kuat.

Ruangan suci sudah di depan mata. Pintu bercahaya terbuka dengan lebar. Sasuke menahan napas. Ketika tatapannya beradu dengan violet yang indah.

Usai meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak akan terjun bebas, Naruto segera menurunkannya. Berlutut dan menunduk dengan sopan.

"Hamba datang membawa kekasih, Ibunda."

Wajah putih merona merah. Berdiri canggung di samping Naruto yang masih berlutut. Ragu, ia menengadah. Menatap sosok Dewi Kecantikan yang selalu dipuja.

"Kau reinkarnasi Psyche?"

Sasuke berdeham pelan. "Y-ya—ehem, ya."

Aphrodite terdiam. Memandang dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas. Meneliti sosok reinkarnasi dari putri yang selalu membuatnya dengki.

Naruto menengadah. Tersenyum sopan. "Sasuke sudah memiliki ingatan Psyche. Dan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ibunda."

Manik jelaga mendelik galak. Mencibir, mengumpat dalam hati sambil menatap Naruto yang menyengir.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Aphrodite membalas dengan rasa penasaran.

Sasuke menghela napas. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tiba-tiba, ia berlutut. Membuat Naruto dan Aphrodite membelalak, terkejut.

"Saya mohon maaf atas semua perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh rakyat kerajaan," ujarnya tulus. "Saya bersumpah, pihak kerajaan sudah mencoba untuk meredakan mereka. Kami semua takut bila Dewi Aphrodite murka saat mendengar mereka membandingkan saya—err, maksudnya Psyche dengan A-anda."

"Sebagai reinkarnasi dari Putri Psyche, saya juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Putri Psyche tidak pernah suka dengan semua puja dan puji yang diberikan oleh rakyat kerajaan. Ia hanya ingin menjadi putri biasa, yang mampu berbaur dengan seluruh orang dengan normal."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Mengangkat wajah perlahan. "Mohon maafkan semua kesalahan kami, Dewi Aphrodite. Dan maaf, karena saya, manusia kotor dan terkutuk ini, telah mencintai Eros, putra Anda."

Naruto terperangah. Manik biru terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia segera berbalih memandang Ibunda. Di luar dugaan, Aphrodite justru sudah menangis. Ia mengusap pipi dengan anggun.

Gemerisik sutra terdengar saat Dewi Kecantikan memilih turun dari singgasana. Langkahnya terburu. Ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke, Aphrodite menarik tubuh semampai itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena telah membuat hidupmu berantakan di masa lalu," ucap Aphrodite. "Kumaafkan semua perilaku rakyatmu padaku."

Pelukan itu terasa sangat hangat. Sasuke termangu. Air mata jatuh menetes. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi di dasar hatinya, ia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Perasaan Psyche masih tertanam dengan kuat di dalam batin.

Dua tangan balas memeluk.

Naruto menatap dengan senyum bahagia. Tak ada yang paling bahagia, selain melihat Ibunda berhati keras seperti Aphrodite sedang memeluk kekasih hati.

Pelukan berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga Aphrodite melepas rengkuhan. Violet itu berbinar menyilaukan. Ia tersenyum. Mengusap lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Kurestui hubungan kalian berdua," ucapnya lembut. "Aku, Aphrodite, Dewi Kecantikan, menyetujui kalian sebagai pasangan hidup."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar. Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Hangat di dada terasa seperti membakar jiwa.

Usai berpelukan, Eros berlutut di hadapan Aphrodite. Tersenyum lebar dengan binar kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Ibunda," ucapnya tulus. "Bila mungkin, Hamba ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi suci."

Surai kuning diusap perlahan, Aphrodite tersenyum keibuan.

"Tentu saja, Putraku. Esok, ritual penyucian aka berlangsung."

Kening mengerut bingung. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti ritual penyucian apa yang dimaksud. Tapi siapa peduli? Asal mereka dapat bersama, ia tak akan mempermasalahkan apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **-Reincarnation-**

 **.**

Sasuke pikir, kamar seorang dewa terbuat dari bahan mewah. Seperti singgasana Dewa Zeus yang terbuat dari perak bercahaya. Ya, ia pikir langit ke tujuh akan berbentuk sama. Istana megah dengan interior kelewat mewah dan bersinar.

Kenyataannya, langit ke tujuh adalah tempat yang dipenuhi nuansa putih dan tertutupi awan.

Dulu, sewaktu kecil, Sasuke selalu penasaran, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh gumpalan awan.

Kini, ia bisa menyentuh sesuka hati. Rasanya seperti menyentuh udara kosong, tapi setiap kali bersentuhan dengan awan, kulitnya terasa sangat dingin.

Manik jelaga menatap kagum.

Kamar Dewa Cinta tidaklah bernuansa merah muda.

Seluruh ruangan berwarna putih. Ranjang dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu dengan warna serupa. Sekilas, Sasuke berpikir seperti melihat sarang burung dalam ukuran yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Kenapa? Kamarku aneh?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tersenyum canggung. "Tidak. Hanya... unik."

Naruto terkekeh. Berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Ya, dibanding tempat tinggalmu, milikku terasa kosong."

Tidak.

Itu juga tidak benar.

Meski hanya berisi ranjang dan sebuah sofa serta meja, tetapi ruangan Naruto tidak terasa kosong. Justru Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa di dalamnya.

Entahlah, tidak mampu dijeaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kaki melangkah santai. Melewati Naruto dengan kalem. Ranjang berbulu adalah tujuan utama. Di luar dugaan, ranjang tersebut terasa sangat lembut. Manik jelaga itu sampai membulat.

"Ranjang ini nyaman sekali..."

Naruto menyeringai mesum.

"Ya, cocok untuk bergelut bersamamu sepanjang malam."

Bukannya mencibir sinis, bungsu Uchiha itu justru tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangan bergerak melepas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Manik biru memandang takjub.

"S-sasuke?"

Uchiha mendengus pelan.

"Bergelut denganku sepanjang malam?" Suara itu terdengar mendayu. "Aku tahu nama lainmu adalah Dewa Gairah Seksual, tapi tidak ada yang tahu tentang kehebatanmu di atas ranjang."

Bagai disiram bensin. Naruto menyeringai senang. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya ditatap dengan manik jelaga yang menggelap.

"Apakah semua dewa selalu telanjang? Kulihat Dewa Angin dan Dewa Zeus memakai pakaian yang layak."

Dengusan terdengar.

"Untuk apa aku mengenakan pakaian, bila pada akhirnya aku akan melepasnya untuk memadu kasih dengan kekasihku."

Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ya? Siapa kekasihmu, Dewa Eros?"

Jarak sudah sangat dekat. Naruto menunduk memandangi wajah menawan di hadapannya. Tangan terulur, mengusap sisi wajah yang terasa lembut.

"Kau," jawab Naruto dengan suara berat. "Kau adalah kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak.

Dua wajah saling mendekat.

Menatap dengan sayu dan gairah.

Belah bibir saling menggesek.

Kecupan ringan penuh kasih sayang terasa hangat di dada.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Nikmat saat bibirnya dikulum. Dua tangan bergerak mengusap dada telanjang sang kekasih. Gerakannya menggoda, menimbulkan geraman suka.

Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi lumatan dalam dan bergairah. Bibir berdecap berulangkali. Liur bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto menghisap seluruhnya dan ditelan cepat.

Manis.

Semua yang ada pada tubuh Sasuke terasa manis.

Kemeja putih sudah menghilang dari tubuh. Punggung telanjang menyentuh lapisan lembut bulu-bulu ranjang. Pria menawan mendesah senang. Menggesek permukaan ranjang dengan gerakan menggoda.

Pria lain yang bertubuh atletis mengurung di atas. Mencumbui dengan dengusan napas gairah. Panas mulai merayap. Manik jelaga menggelap. Warna mata yang membuat Naruto megap-megap.

"Sasuke..."

Dewa Cinta mendesah pelan. Mengecupi leher dan menyesep pelan. Merasakan nektar manis yang menguar dari sela kulit.

Sasuke mengerang. Meremas helai kuning dengan gemas. Meminta lebih.

Kecupan turun semakin bawah. Menggoda tonjolan kecil yang menegang. Menjilat dan menghisap. Desahan manis mulai terdengar nyaring.

"Aaah!"

Punggung membusung meminta lagi. Decapan basah memenuhi ruangan. Naruto melirik ke atas. Melihat ekspresi seks yang paling menggairahkan.

Tak sabar, dua tangan berotot membuka celana kain berwarna hitam. Melempar sembarang ke sudut ruangan. Penis ukuran sedang sudah mulai menegang. Sasuke berusaha menutupi dengan sebelah tangan. Menambah gairah sang dewa.

"Jangan kau tutupi."

Pria raven mengeluh pelan. Memandang ke arah lain. Tak berani melihat, ketika penisnya dikecupi perlahan.

Geletar aneh merajai tubuh. Bulu-bulu halus di sekitar tangan berdiri. Geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu ketika penis setengah tegang itu dikulum dengan mulut hangat.

"Ahh—Naruto—ngh."

Pinggul bergerak menusuk-nusuk. Naruto memandang dengan biru gelap. Menikmati ekspresi nikmat yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke. Tubuh menggeliat dan bergetar. Klimaks datang dengan cepat.

Tubuh ramping menggelepar lemar. Peluh membasahi. Mengkilat di bawah ruangan putih bercahaya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Menelan cecairan yang berada di mulut.

"Manis..."

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah. Sasuke menatap ke bawah. Memandang penis besar yang menegang di hadapan. Ia bangkit untuk duduk. Ingin menggapai, tapi tubuh berotot itu menjauh.

Naruto menunduk. Mengecup bibir tipis dengan lembut.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan. "Kali ini biarkan aku memanjamu."

Kening mengerut bingung. Dada didorong mendatar. Bulu-bulu lembut menyambut punggung. Tungkai kaki dilebarkan. Wajah putih berubah merah.

Dewa bersurai kuning kembali menunduk. Punggung berotot terlihat di hadapan. Sedap sekali tuk dipandang.

Kerutan kecil dijilat perlahan. Hanya jilatan singkat, tapi sanggup memberikan sengat nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Uuhh..."

Kerutan berkedut senang. Ingin disapa sekali lagi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Mengeluarkan lidah dan menjilat lebih lama. Membasahi dari sudut ke sudut. Tubuh semampai menggelinjang geli. Pinggul meliuk mencoba menjauh, tapi lidah basah terus mengejar.

Dua tangan melingkari paha yang terbuka, menahan agar tak bergerak terlalu jauh.

Decapan basah terdengar sangat erotis. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia menggigit jari. Mencoba menahan desahan, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Angh!"

Manik jelaga membelalak. Lidah liat menerobos masuk kerapatan yang belum pernah dibuka. Bergerak menggoda. Menyundul permukaan rapat yang berdenyut.

"Naruto—anhh!"

Bebeapa menit, lubang disiapkan dengan sangat sabar. Tidak ingin membuat kekasih hati merasakan sakit yang lebih lama.

Setelah semua sudah siap, Naruto menegakkan tubuh. Penis besar terlihat lebih bengkak. Sasuke menggigit bibir. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila benda sebesar itu menerobos masuk. Wajah merah, berubah pucat.

"Akan kulakukan dengan lembut," bisik Naruto, mengecup kening berkeringat dengan sayang.

Pria raven mengangguk pelan.

Kaki semakin dibuka lebar. Tubuh berotot bersiap di hadapan. Penis keras menggesek kerutan mungil. Melakukan sapaan barang sejenak.

Sepasang manik jelaga terpejam. Meremas bulu-bulu halus saat penis itu mendorong masuk. Rasanya aneh dan tidak nyaman. Naruto menarik napas, menahan geraman dan bersabar mendorong dengan perlahan.

"A-ahh..."

Sensasi penuh ternyata tidak senikmat yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Lubang kecil dipaksa melebar. Sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk.

Naruto menggeram. Memejamkan mata saat lapisan di dalam tubuh kekasih meremas erat. Hangat dan nikmat.

"Gghh—Sasuke..."

Mendengar geraman kenikmatan, membuat pria raven membuka mata. Terperangah menatap biru yang biasanya cerah, terlihat lebih gelap. Sarat akan gairah yang membumbung tinggi. Tubuh bergertar. Dua tangan merengkuh erat. Bibir tipis bergerak, berbisik tepat di telinga.

"Sodok aku... Eros."

Manik biru membelalak. Dewa Cinta menggeram ganas. Ia meremas bulu-bulu ranjang. Menarik napas dalam lalu menusuk dengan gerakan cepat. Memasukkan penis besar seutuhnya.

Manik jelaga melotot. Mendesah dengan keras dan panjang.

Otot lubang meremas kuat. Naruto tak tahan. Pinggul mulai bergerak, tanpa menunggu sang kekasih tuk terbiasa.

Kata lembut terlupakan begitu saja.

Desahan nyaring terdengar begitu memikat.

"Aahh—ahh—Naruto!"

Bibir tipis dibungkam. Lumatan penuh napsu mengiringi gerakan pinggul yang cepat. Ranjang berbulu bergerak sesuai ritme. Maju dan mundur. Lalu memutar menyundul titik nikmat.

Sasuke membusungkan dada. Memohon untuk disodok di tempat yang sama.

Naruto menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

Gerakan semakin tak terkendali ketika klimaks datang menggetarkan tubuh.

Keringat bercampur mernjadi satu. Dua insan saling bertatapan dengan napas memburu.

Sasuke terkekeh. Memejamkan mata ketika Naruto mengecup keningnya penuh kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Langit ke tujuh terlihat lebih cerah dibanding biasa. Dewa dan dewi berdatangan dengan wajah penasaran Beberapa di antaranya, datang dengan buah tangan.

Mereka semua ingin melihat secara langsung upcara penyucian yang selama ini ditunggu.

Sudah beribu tahun berlalu. Dua insan menunggu dengan sabar tuk dapat hidup bersama.

Di ruangan suci, semua tamu duduk melingkar. Memandang ke arah dua insan yang sedang berhadapan.

Pria berambut raven terlihat menawan dengan kain putih yang melingkari tubuh. Sementara, pria lain terlihat gagah dengan kain yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Tanpa atasan apapun, Dewa Cinta tetap terlihat mengagumkan.

Aphrodite berdiri di samping keduanya. Membawa cawan berlapis perak yang berkilau.

"Kita mulai ritualnya."

Dua insan mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis.

"Uchiha Sasuke, reinkarnasi Putri Psyche. Sudikah kau menyucikan diri, menjadi bagian dari kami, hidup abadi selamanya?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Seluruh dewa menanti jawaban.

Bibir tipis itu mengulum senyum. Mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat seluruh dewa bersorak senang.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Hujan bunga memenuhi ruangan suci. Aphrodite menyerahkan cawan berisi cairan benih yang berkilau. Disambut pasti oleh tangan seputih susu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Menunggu.

Pinggiran cawan bersentuhan dengan bibir. Cairan bening yang terasa dingin diteguk hingga tandas.

Seluruh dewa bergumam takjub.

Tubuh semampai bersinat terang. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Sesuatu tumbuh di bagian punggung. ketika cahaya surut, suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan suci.

Naruto terperangah.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah.

Kini, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat bercahaya, seperti dewa dan makhluk suci lain. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih membentang di belakang.

Manik jelaga memandang penuh dengan haru. Dua insan saling berpelukan. Merasakan tubuh hangat masing-masing. Dua pasang mata bertatapan. Lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Naruto bergerak terlebih dahulu. Mengecup bibir tipis yang masih terasa manis.

Kisah Eros dan Psyche, mungkin telah berakhir. Percintaan mereka telah lama sirna. Dimakan waktu, dibatasi oleh alam yang berbeda.

Namun, kini, kisah cinta abadi kembali hadir.

Eros dan Psyche.

Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sosok yang sama dengan nama dan perjuangan yang berbeda.

Biarkan kisah cinta ini berlayar. Hingga seluruh manusia di bumi mengetahui, bahwa cinta sejati, tidak akan pernah lekang oleh zaman dan waktu. Meski perih dan luka pernah mengisi hati, yakinlah, bahwa cinta akan meluluhkan segalanya.

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Halo, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic event Sasuke Birthday 2017. Maaf update mepet sekali. Ujian baru selesai dan saya sibuk mempersiapkan ujian lain sebelum magang dimulai, ditambah dua hari ini saya kurang enak badan ^^**

 **Zeus adalah Hashirama. Sudah saya pikirkan sejak draft fic ini dibuat. Untuk Athena dan Hera, Athena adalah putri Zeus, mungkin kalian bica membayangkan ia sebagai Tsunade dan Hera adalah isteri dari Zeus.**

 **Semoga fic ini mampu menghibur pembaca sekalian, penikmat kapal Narusasu wkwkwk.**

 **Maaf sekali bila banyak kesalahaan kata dan typo. Mata ini selalu luput setiap sesi editing.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai berjumpa pada fic berikutnya...**

 **Sila bertanya di kolom komentar bila ada yang masih bingung dengan jalan cerita fic ini ^^**


End file.
